Devil of the seas
by Azrael Soul Hunter
Summary: Sometimes the worst enemy of human is human himself. Luffy after 2 years in hell will find out about it in very brutal way that leads him to face his inner demon. I do not own One Piece. Rated M for brutality and some adult scenes. More brutal and (in some way) wiser Luffy. And LuRo in the future. Hope you like it. You better read manga first.
1. New beginning, new problems!

**Finally holiday, and new story to make and end. You know I just cannot wait until I end one of my stories because I know they will be long and complicated, but now this..this is something different. One Piece is one of the most important things to me and here you will have darker (but still with funny scenes) version of this anime/manga. How can I describe a biggest change here? Well imagine a piece of mind of Johan Liebert mixed with rage of Guts from Berserk in Luffy. What you'll get? This! Hope you enjoy I do not own One Piece. Let's begun :) Oh and LuRo will be in it. It's far more interesting and canon from other shippings for me. And sorry for spelling. It's not my first language. You know, translators and my own poor knowledge.**

Origin

Sky was this day full of clouds. Everyone could feel a giant storm coming from the sea. No one could believe how beautiful was sky before this. It has change in just few seconds. If there was something that everyone knows was that, this is not a regular storm. A ship of Red Hair Pirates was visible and on this ship was no one else but Red-Haired Shanks and he was Pissed.

''LUFFY!'' Shanks screamed at giant building on the shore. This was a laboratory of the World Government.

''Shanks, you sure that he's there?'' Ben asked his captain. Attack on this laboratory was big risk. ''This place is one of the most guarded places in all East blue and that's everything we knew!''

''SHUT UP!'' Shanks screamed at his friend ''I know Luffy is there, this time I'm very SURE!''

''You should know him the best Ben.'' Lucky Roo said as he bite his rack of meat ''When Shanks is that determined not even gods could stop him.''

They finally reached the land. In the way here they destroyed 20 warships. It surely is a very important place for Navy and WG. Shanks did not care about that, he can be monster like Dragon in the eyes of everyone if this means Luffys safety. This laboratory looks like the regular marine base, but this was much bigger. There were many watchtowers what makes it look like a castle from fairy tails without a noble prince. There are only mad scientists and Luffy. Shank, Yassop, Ben and Roo came to the doors of this laboratory.

''Hmph, no guards here or on the towers, maybe they didn't think that someone could reach this place, arrogant bastards.'' Yassop smirked.

Shanks ignored him and destroy those doors with one strong slash of his sword. Inside this building were many doors and stairs. This place looks even inside like marine base.(yeah I know it's boring, but I'm just too lazy for creative idea for laboratory.)

''Shanks do you know where Luffy could be ?'' Roo asked his captain.

Shanks closed his eyes and concentrate his mind. His Kenbunshoku Haki will show him the way. After few seconds he feels two strong life essences, one is above them and second is underground. They split up on two groups. Yassop with Ben go upstairs and Shanks with Roo downstairs. Shanks and Roo find down there only closed iron doors. Before Shanks bound his sword Roo stopped him.

''You don't have to damage you sword.'' Roo smiled ''Let me handle this.''

With strong punch he destroyed the doors. There was very white and long corridor. In the end of this were doors. Luffy surely was there. They enter there. This corridor was very creppy for them those clean white walls, without even a scratch one them. It was like they are in some kind of void. They start to have dizziness from this. It looks like those doors were going closer to them and they were standing in place. It was very odd. Finally they reached them. Before Shanks could open the door Roo grabbed his arm.

''What happened Roo?''

''Hey Shanks, did you notice that we don't meet even one marine in this building?'' Roo asked him

''Hmm, you're right.'' Shanks feels very strange now ''We destroyed so many warships who protect this island and here is no one to stop us.''

''Maybe it's a trap?'' Roo warned him

''Maybe, but still we have to save Luffy.'' Like Roo said not even a gods could stop him ''And don't forget about my special ability.''

Roo just nod his head. Shanks finally could open those doors, but when he touch the knob he felt something odd. Unnatural cold filled his body. His hand was shaking and very unpleasant shiver run down on his spine. All his body was like block of ice. He never felt something like that before and he hope he never will felt it too, even Lucky Roo felt that and his rack of meat was cold from that. After a minute they finally regain their consciousness.

'' _What was that?''_ He asked himself

He tries to not think about that. He opened the door. Only little part of this room was visible. Shanks saw Luffy there under the wall.

''LUFFY!'' Shanks shout at Luffy from happiness

But Luffy doesn't even move a finger. He just was sitting there in embryonic position. Shanks was worried, he came closer to him. Eyes of Luffy were widened and full of fear.

''Luffy you're alright?'' Shanks asked him. Still no response. ''Anchor.''

Finally Luffy looked up at him. His eyes were telling Shanks how horrible was those two years.

''Sh-Shanks?'' Luffy finally said something. His voice was very weak

''Yes Luffy, it's me.'' Shanks smiled at him. He noticed he still have his straw hat on him. ''I see you're still keeping our promise.''

''Shanks. SHANKS!'' Shanks could see tears in Luffy's eyes. He quickly hugged him.

''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL *sob* ALL THIS TIME!?'' Shanks could easy notice the happiness in his voice. ''DID YOU *sob* FORGET ABOUT ME *sob*''

''No Anchor, we were looking for you.'' Shanks tries to calm him down ''We never could forget you.''

Finally they break this hug. Luffy was still crying, Shanks was not surprised, being in place like this for 2 years for that little boy must been a nightmare.

''Hey Shanks, I find the light.'' Roo tells him ''Let me turn this on''

Shanks didn't know how much he doesn't want this. When Roo turn on the light Shanks could see all the room. There were bodies, everywhere. Scientists, guardians, marines, they were all slaughtered. Shanks and Roo were shocked. They never saw that many bodies in one place. It looks very disturbing. Almost every corpse there was ripped in half. It was like devil just show up there with demon army and create there his second hell. Some parts of those bodies have deep tooth marks. What kind of beast could did something like this?

''L-L-Luffy!?'' Shanks tries to speak normally ''What happened here?''

''I...I don't know, I was just AAGH!'' Luffy screamed and grabbed his head

''LUFFY! Is everything okay!?'' Shanks was very worried about him. Luffy starts to remember some things. (I feel sorry for him)

 _Luffy saw those images, those horrifying views from here. All those tortures, dead bodies, injection of some strange things into him._

 _''Now KILL THIS PIRATE''_

 _''NO!''_

 _Human hold in place by marines. Luffy is near to him._

 _''KILL HIM! Or you'll get another punishment!''_

 _''NO!''_

 _''YOU THINK HE'S WORTH SOMETHING! It's a pirate, THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE.''_

 _Luffy is looking in his eyes. He see only fear and sadness. This man did nothing wrong. He deserve to live._

 _''HE DESERVE TO LIVE!'' Luffy is shouting at scientist_

 _''Stubborn as always! KILL THIS BRAT!'' He said to marines who begun to slice the stomach of this pirate._

 _''NOOOO!'' Luffy is screaming, someone hold him on the ground._

 _''Don't scream fresh meat. You should be happy! For him it's death, for you it's punishment.'' Scientist smiled on him after he kill this pirate with a gun. ''On table with him and after you finish, you can do with him WHATEVER you want, but don't kill him! THAT'S AN ORDER!''_

 _''AAAAAGH!'' His screams are heard in all room_

 _''One day you'll become our own DRAGON! DEGARARARA!''_

Those memories have stopped and Luffy was again in his embryonic position.

''Luffy? LUFFY!'' Shanks shake him to wake him up, then he discover how deep wounds he had on his arms and face and in some places his skin was ripped. His body was one big scar. ''Luffy, what they did to you?''

He only saw tears from Luffys eyes.

''Hey Shanks! We found..we found..'' Yassop came there with big news but he quickly shut his mouth when he saw this. ''Shanks… What.. is that?

''I explain later ( _if I could) now we need to get out of this horrifying place_.'' Shanks get up on his legs ''But first we must destroy this place!''

''Hey Luffy you want a meat?'' Roo asked Luffy giving him his rack of meat. Maybe this could cheer him up. ''Luffy?''

Luffy just take that and slowly starts to eat it. He doesn't even seem to enjoy it. If there was something what would cheer him up was meat, but now. Seeing Luffy like that was heartbreaking whatever those monsters did to him was horrifying for sure.

''We HAVE TO destroy this place!'' Lucky Roo demanded

'' _P...please, please…_ '' Luffy tries to say something.

''What Luffy!?'' Shanks quickly came closer to him

'' _Please...please kill…_ '' This words made red haired and his friends shocked. Luffy never demand someone death.

''Anchor what are you talking about?'' Shanks asked him. Luffy look up at him, his eyes were full of fear. Even Shanks was scared now. Whatever make him that scared was surely the devil itself.

'' _Please...kill..._ _ **me**_.'' on the last word Luffy fall on the ground and Shanks wont do anything, he was just standing there like a pillar.

On Shanks Ship

Luffy finally woke up and this time he has no nightmares. Luffy look around to see where he is. It was Shanks room. He was here, once when Shanks invite him on his ship 3 years ago, Luffy sneak up here to find meat that Shanks hide from him. It ends with him jumping on Shanks bed and by accident destroying it. Shanks was very pissed off, but he quickly forgive him. It looks like they fixed it after that.

''Shanks, do you really think it's good idea?'' Voice of Ben was heard from the doors ''We are going to have troubles if..''

''SHUT UP!'' Shanks screamed. Luffy never heard Shanks with such an anger. ''If what is written in those papers is true then maybe **HE** will finally start to care about his family!''

''Shanks..''

''Just send those plans to revolutionaries, I don't want to hear about this Reincarnation project and Luffy shouldn't either.'' Shanks sounds very sad ''I don't want to see him like that again.''

''Allright I'll do it.'' Ben agreed with him ''But tell me Shanks, it isn't strange that the only one who survive this massacre there was Luffy?''

''What are you saying?''

''I say that, when we get there those bodies were still fresh and we never saw a monster who did that AND only one who was there with blood on hands was LUFFY.'' Bens words hit Luffy very hard ''I know it's hard, but you must face it there is no doubt tha...''

''LUFFY COULD NEVER DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT, he is a good kid not a MONSTER!'' Shanks words were very loud ''Just send those papers to them, we should end this for now or we could wake up Luffy.''

Luffy was sitting on the bed until they leave. He lay on the bed with his eyes full of tears. One of his friends was think that he's a monster. No. He's not. That's impossible, that's...

Luffy hide his face in arms. He cried very hard for five minutes, then he felt something odd on his arms. When he looked at them he saw as they were slowly consumed by some black thing. When this was happening memories came back again.

 _He's again here. Everything is black. Then a flash of light blinded him. He cannot move. He cannot speak. Humans are screaming at him, punching and hurting him. ''MY BROTHERS WILL SAVE ME!'' He screamed. Then those words came, this words break him, feed him with rage and despair. Sound of cracking metal. Screams, more screams. Black arms are tearing the meat. Strange liquid thing on his tongue. So good, so tasty. HE wants more, HE demands more. More screaming and cracking sounds. Meat in the black arms. Putting it into mouth, it's very good it taste better than any meat he ate before. People are running everywhere, Sounds of pistols and bounded swords and then more screams and meat in his mouth. Those screams are making it better. ''More meat, more screams, MORE MEAT, MORE SCREAMS!'' He shout. More people are coming. More meat and strange red liquid in mouth. His stomach is full, but there are still screams and meat is cutting. Then everything stopped. Silence is surrounding him. Something in black arm. Eye of a man who said those words. Fear in this eye mean nothing to him. Rage is everything now Luffy can feel. Those words were unforgivable. Those words ''YOU BROTHER IS DEAD!''_

Sometime later on in the HQ of revolutionaries

On Baltigo was another windy day. Everyone in the HQ are on training or in the work. Their boss Dragon was sitting in the main room where he watched the others. He must knew about everything there and don't let anyone do any mistake. His wife(a girl from the manga in hat with the weather. Chapter 593) Rina was watching the map on the table to plan another action. Then one of the revolutionaries came into the room with big envelope in arm.

''Hey, Boss, a message came to you!''

''Who send it?'' Dragon asked.

''Red Haired Shanks.'' soldier answered.

On those words everyone in the room looked at this soldier. The last person who could send Dragon a message was surely Shanks. Dragon looks surprised too. A yonkou sending him a message. Soldier give it to him. Dragon hoped that isn't a invitation on the drinking party of his. Inside the envelope was little book with a sign of world government and inscription under it ,,Project Reincarnation'' When he looked inside it his eyes widened, fist clenched and face show his rage. Rina looked at him, she knew that something wrong happened. She came to him to see what is there, but when she looked at those papers she screamed very loud and fell on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Rina-Sama!'' everyone quickly get up to see what happened but before they get to her Dragon get up from his chair. His breath was hard and his eyes were full of rage. Then he smashed the table with his hands. Everyone stepped back from him. Then one of the soldiers came from the balcony.

''Hey guys, storm is coming!'' He screamed. This could mean only one thing Dragon was VERY pissed.

Then Dragon turn his face on his wife. View of his crying wife replace his rage with empathy. He came closer to her and knelt.

''Rina, please...'' Before he could say something Rina turn around to him, then he could see her tears on her face. The last time she cried that hard was when they left Luffy. And before that when...

'' _I will never leave you, Riny, I promise.''_ The last words of her last sibling she heard. Why everyone she loved, everyone she cared were harmed or dead. It's unfair.

''*sob*Why you don't take him...WHY WE DON'T TAKE HIM!'' She screamed at him. Dragon wasn't surprised of that but still he couldn't say a word. ''We should take him here, he's my baby, HE DOESN'T DESERVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT *sob* and still you..'' Dragon hugged her before she could end.

''I know what you feel, but we both decided that he will have his own life with his own choices.'' Dragon spoke to her. After that he stopped hugging her and grabbed her shoulders to make her look in his eyes. ''But I promise you they will pay for that, marines, Gorosei, everyone in this world government will be killed for that!''

After those words he let her go. They both get up on their legs. Rina believed in Dragons words but she want something more. Before Dragon leave she grab his arm.

''Before you leave, promise me that you will give me one of those Gorosei, I want to look in his eyes before I cut his neck and smash his head.'' She demanded

''I promise.''

meanwhile in Foosha village

There was a night when Shanks finally reached the Dawn island with Luffy on board. When everyone saw Luffy they couldn't keep their emotions down what starts probably the most loud and happy party in history of this island. Ace and Makino were crying very hard when they saw Luffy after those 2 years. Even Dadan starts to cry, but she did not want to show it. Everyone were so happy, byt Shanks did not tell them what Luffy survive. Everything he could said on that was hell, but now it doesn't matter. Now when they little friend finally came back. Even Luffy was happy as he was before all of this. He was still eating the same unimaginable tons of meat, he still had the same big grin on his face, but the wounds he had made everyone wondered how he can be the same after something what could made them. But still party was great. Well it was until Luffy asked them about one thing.

''Did Sabo start his adventure?'' Everyone silenced on that question.

It was like the time has stopped for Luffy. Everyone were so quiet, they were standing in places like by some magic spell. The first one who speak was Ace who came closer to him.

''Luffy, I, we have to tell you something?'' Ace tries to said it clearly.

''W..What?'' Luffy asked. What they want to say. Everyone are so sad. Wait, no NO ''YOU BROTHER IS DEAD'' Luffy stars to cry again ''It *sob* wasn't a lie*sob*''

''What?'' Ace asked with confusion. Before anyone could react Luffy ran away from the tavern. ''LUFFY!'' Ace screamed as he tries to catch him.

''LUFFY.'' Shanks crew wanted to catch him too, but Shanks stopped them.

''We helped him before, but now he must face it alone, there is nothing we can do.'' Shanks said to them and as always he was right.

Makino starts to cry. Thinking about what pain Luffy survived before and what he must face now overwhelmed her. Everyone there felt the same, the pain he must past was too much for a kid like him.

Meanwhile Ace finally found Luffy. He was sitting in the place where they were used to be. Ace came closer to him to see is he alright. He was just crying as he watch the sea and the moon on the horizon. Ace sat next to him.

''I know what you feel Luffy, I was sad when he died too.''

''H*sob* how did he died.'' Luffy asked him

''It was a day before you disappear, we thought that you just was sleeping somewhere in the wood. Sabo was very happy this day so we did not want to interrupt it. But when he show his flag a world noble destroy his ship with canon, because when someone show a pirate flag on the ship then he must be killed.'' Ace explained him. It hurts when he remind himself about that.

''What was the name of *sob* HIM!'' Luffy asked him. ''What is his name, where he is?''

''From what I know his name is Jalmack and he live in royal palace now with his family like king'' Ace answered to him ''But why did you...'' Ace finally understand when he looked at Luffy as he get up.''What..No Luffy you can't just go there and hurt him, he's...'' Before he end Luffy grabbed him by his neck. Ace tries to escape from that but Luffy was too strong. Then he looked in his eyes and he just was frozen from fear. He felt shivery run down on his spine when he looked in Luffy's eyes or whatever now that was. His eyes were replaced by dark stains. While he watched them he felt like he's surround by darkness, unending and hollow. What he felt now was new stage of fear. Whatever happened to Luffy by this 2 years... No he cannot even imagine what it was.

''Tell everyone that I go for a walk.'' After those words Luffy let Ace go.

''But Luffy...'' Ace tries to stop him but view of his eyes quickly changed his mind. ''I don't want to lose you so please come back.''

''Don't worry, **I will** '' Now Luffy run to the forest leaving Ace there. This change in Luffy's voice it was like he's another person. Ace just go back to the tavern.

When he came back first one who talked to him was Makino.

''Where's Luffy? Is he alright? Did you talk to him?'' Makino asked him

''Yeah he's fine, he just go to the forest for a walk, maybe after that he will feel better." Ace was better liar than Luffy (well everyone are) but still he have problems with it.

Shanks knew that there's something wrong, but he trust Luffy. Now he's free, it's his choice to do what he want now.

Next day

Shanks and his crew were ready to leave. Everyone was there to bid farewell to them. Luffy was there too to thank him again for what he did for him. Ace also was very thankful to him for helping his brother, but something different was now bothering him. When he woke up he find Luffy sleeping in the center of forest with something red on his arms and after he wake up he said that he don't want breakfast. This was surprising for everyone. Luffy doesn't want a breakfast was clearly the most unusual thing in the world.

''BYE SHANKS AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!'' Luffy shout

''BYE LUFFY, SE YA ON THE TOP!'' Shanks answered him

They finally set sail and come back to the grand line. Ace and Luffy go to the tavern where Makino was. They want to see how she's doing now. Makino was now reading a today newspaper. As they came closer to her they saw that she's scared.

''Uhh, Makino what happened?'' They asked

''One of world nobles was...was..'' Makino tries to end her line. Ace wondered what happened, but then the view of angry Luffy flashed trough his mind, he knew what she is going to say. ''MURDERED!''

On the Red Haired pirates ship

''Impossible!'' Shanks said as he watched the newspaper. Then Ben came to him.

''I warned you.'' Ben said

Shanks only turn on the side where Dawn island is. ''Luffy!''

In the revolutionary HQ

''I can't believe it!'' Rina said to Dragon

''So do I Rina, so do I.'' Dragon answered as he put the newspaper on the table. (yes they buy new)

Text in newspaper:

His majesty Jalmack was killed with all his family in the palace on Goa Kingdom  
No bodies has been found. Only blood stains on the floor in their room.  
There is no signs of whoever did that, but the most rational theory is planned attack of revolutionaries.  
It's the first time, that someone killed that many tenryuubito in the same time.  
Whatever did that, was for most of people the devil itself.  
Message for everyone. In this times no one is safe, remember that, NO ONE.

 **Finally end of this chapter. This was a lot of working, thinking and fighting with my lazy nature. Again sorry for my English. Remind me about my mistakes in the comments I'll try to fix it. In the next chapter I will SKIP the most parts of the canon One Piece. There will be only ends of Lougetown, Skypeia and Alabasta and few parts of Water 7. I just don't want to rewrite the whole story where changes are only in few parts so don't be surprised. And LuRo in the future and appear of an OC. Very odd OC. Hope you like it. Fav, follow and leave a review if you like it. And don't judge me for probably wrong words I'm using google translator few times. See ya!**


	2. From Earth to Sky!

**Next chapter. I feel so happy right now. I finally update that. After all this hours in Witcher 3 I finally found time for that. Believe me this lost time was worth it. But it's kinda sad too, I just end one of the most awesome gaming adventures in my life. (with DLC), but hey this is no time for being sad. Here is the chapter hope you like it. If there are any mistakes in the story, then you must excuse me some of those chapters I've watched long ago. And prepare for a very dark chapter. I think that Hearts of Stone will be in my head for a long time. And actually inspire me to do something in the next chapter.**

Adventures of Straw hat Pirates

Loguetown (sorry, to lazy for rewriting all story)

''THERE IS THE HARBOR!'' Luffy screamed with happiness in his voice. ''WE FINALLY MADE IT!''

Luffy and his crew were in Loguetown, the city where Gol D. Roger was born and where he died. Almost every pirate who wants to start his adventure on Grand Line make a visit in this town. But for Luffy and his crew it was very unpleasant visit. Pirates of Buggy, Marines, those two groups are want their death. Well Buggy pirates for the most (officially marines don't want anyone death so..) Most lucky and unlucky in the same time was Luffy who on the platform where Gol D. Roger has meet the death almost lost his head, but lightning saved him instead (Wow, what a poetry). Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ran away from there very fast. In their way, Zoro lost his way (not symbolic), but they knew that he will find them soon or later. Now they tries to escape on their ship Going Merry. But then..

''Oi, Luffy, who is that guy?'' Sanji asked his captain

In the end of the way they saw very large man with wite hairs (it's not Geralt of Rivia) and cigar in the mouth. Next to him was really cool looking motorcycle. He definitely was very strong. Luffy and Sanji stand in front of him.

''Hey who are you white guy?'' Luffy asked him (I don't know why, we already know that he's not worth of remembering his name.)

''We've met before Straw hat and as I told you, if you can't beat me, you will not survive on Grand Line'' This guy was serious

''Ah, now I remember! Oi Sanji go to the ship, I'll be there soon.'' Luffy speak without any fear or respect for marine (like always)

''I wouldn't bet on that.'' Smoker said

''But I will, go!'' On those words Sanji run to the ship

Smoker let Sanji go to the ship. Now this is time for the battle between him and Straw hat.

''Hey before we will fight, can I give you a question?'' Luffy asked him (That's NOT this question)

''Hmm, okay.'' Smoker agreed

Then Luffy's smiled but not like when he almost died on the platform. This smile was different and his eyes. His eyes looks like some kind of darkness starts to consuming them and his smile was very sinister. Smoker did not know what's happening, that smile what he had on his face it was like it's changed the weather around them, everything was so cold.

''Tell me, what people are not deserve to live?'' Luffy asked very slowly ''And please don't lie.'' (for better immersion I suggest to play a dark music like Gaunter O'Dim theme)

This question send chills down on the Smoker spine. What kind of question is that? Smoker tries to think carefully, but he knew that he can't lie. Smoker knew it could cost him. He starts to think about the answer, first thing in his head were pirates, but still there were some pirates who deserve to live, who are not as bad as they seems, then he tries to think about other kinds of bandits, but still there were always some exceptions. Then he starts to think about _THOSE_ people, if there are things that did not deserve to live then they are the best example, but if he will say that he could be taken like a traitor. He finally decide to answer.

''I think...Tenryuubito did not deserve to live.'' Smoker said those words loud

Then smile on the Luffy face starts to disappear, but not completely. His smile was now more kind and normal, his eyes returns to normal too. Smoker has never feel so light on the heart like now.

''Thank you, I think you're first marine who was honest with me with that question.'' Luffy said with smile ''But I must correct you.''

Now Smoker was confused. Did he think that he was talking about real dragons? (for those who don't know Tenryuubito means Celestial Dragon.)

''If I can say something about World Nobles is this. They are nothing more but the mix of tasty meat, blood and bones what is only worth to be eaten or burn into dust what will make a very good ground in hell.'' (my way of think)

Now Smoker was clearly terrified, words of this boy were so calm like he doesn't even know about what they mean and those words. Smoker could agree to this, but this kind of thoughts from such a young boy. And that part with ,,Eaten''.

''Enough of this, no matter what you say I will capture you here and NOW!''

On the last word Smoker use his power to grab Luffy. Luffy tries to hit this smoke with his fist, but it doesn't work. (Description: in some way wiser.)

''What is this?''

''I ate moku moku no mi! My entire body can become smoke at my whim!'' Smoker explained

''Wow, that's cool!''

When Luffy said that Smoker from anger pushed him onto the wall. Luffy fall down from there on the ground.

''You're really strong Smokey!'' Luffy admit (and create him his new nickname) ''Gomu gomu no Pistolet!''

Before luffy's fist hit Smoker bound his sword and hit luffy's fist with it. Then Luffy feel much weaker than before. He barely could stand on his legs. It was like someone just drain all energy from him by a straw. But one thing was odd with this. It reminds Luffy about something, but he didn't know what was it.

''Uhh, what..is..that?'' Luffy tries to speak, but he was too weak even for that.

''Tip of this sword is made of Kairoseki. This mineral can suppress power of every devil fruit user.'' Smoker explained

On word Kairoseki Luffy stopped moving for a moment. Smoker was confused, just a moment before this pirate couldn't stand on his legs and now he was standing like a stone. Whatever happened to him it was his chance to catch him. For Luffy everything was like the time slow down for him. His memories starts to coming back. Memories. Flashes.

 _''AAAAAGH!'' Luffy is screaming_

 _Hold down on the floor without his shirt and those people are stabbing his back. He can feel much bigger pain than he felt before. It overwhelmed him._

 _''Well, it's not very nice doesn't it?'' Tall figure spoke to him. Luffy can only see his black boots with his blood on them._

 _''Little lesson for our brainless student. This dagger on your back is made of Kairoseki, a mineral with very interesting effect, it can make every devil fruit user like you weaker and much more susceptible for pain. You can feel it don't you? Oh, OF COURSE YOU CAN, but if you finally could stop being so stubborn and admit that the people like we, world government and world nobles are better than those pirates, Nico Robin or ANY OTHER PIECE OF TRASH WHO DID NOT EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE then the pain will be over.'' Scientist was talking while the marines were cutting his back. His voice was sometimes so calm like he's in another dimension where everything is happy and sometimes he sounds like a monster from Luffy's worst nightmares. It was clear that this man is mad._

 _''NGGH, I will never AGHH!'' Luffy was still refusing._

 _''Ugh, fine! Now start with his stomach, but remember HE HAS TO BE ALIVE, so not do it very deep.'' His last words sounds like he's talking to a children and he is their (very bad) parent._

 _Soldiers turn him around. Now he was lying on his back. Because of those wound it was a horror. Now Luffy could see that clear white, sharp, little dagger. Then they starts to cut his stomach. (Do you ever felt a lemon juice on a wound? Well imagine something a thousand times worse, with few needles.)_

 _''AAGHH STOP PLEASE!'' Luffy felt tears on his face or it was his sweat? He didn't know. Only thing that he could think about now was his pain._

 _''Only if you give up, our Dragon!''_

 _''I WILL NOT!'' Luffy screamed at them ''NGHH, AND I'm LUFFY!''_

 _''Then SHUT YOUR MOUTH!'' Scientist screamed as he kick Luffy's head._

Now Luffy finally return to reality. Those memories has still effects on him. He could feel his old wounds. How they were opening every time when he starts to remember. He looked at Smoker and his sword. It was made of it. Kairoseki. KAIROSEKI. This sword. Destroy. Broke it into pieces.  
Before Smoker attack Luffy he looked at the hands of Straw Hat. They were becoming black!

'' _Haki, couldn't be. How.._ '' Before he could end his thought the clenched fist of Luffy was slowly opening. What Smoker saw then made him stop far a moment. Fingers of this kid were.. claws? Then he looked on the face of his opponent. His eyes were consumed by the same dark thing again and his mouth, it was full of sharp teeth and his expression was saying by itself that he's angry. Smoker body for some reason starts to shake.

'' _What the hell is happening?''_ Smoker thought as he was watching Luffy.

Luffy was just standing in front of him. Without any move like a creepy statue. (If you think that it's not scary then imagine that YOU are in dark alley, without any escape and in front of you is standing a monster, no matter what you will do he will always catch you, but now he's just standing in front of you without any move and everything you can notice are his eyes and claws on hands what soon or later will start to tearing your body into pieces. And for starting it is needed only one blink of an eye) Before Smoker could think about way of escape Luffy rush at him with incredible speed. Then Smoker felt a horrifying pain in his right arm. When he looked at it there were only wounds from a claws and his sword was on the ground turned into pieces. In his entire life there was only one thing that hurt him more than that. When he looked on a place where this pirate should be he was still there, but much more normal. On his arms was now only blood, stains on his eyes gone and his teeth were not that sharp anymore. It was again this stupid kid who admit that he will be a pirate king.

''Sorry for that, but I have a bad memories with that.'' Luffy explain

''W..what is he?'' Smoker couldn't believe what's happening ''GRR, It doesn't matter! I WILL CAPTURE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!.''

Smoker catch Luffy in his smoke again. Luffy tries to escape, but he did not know how, (his haki is releasing when THIS is waking up). Then Smoker fall on him and hold him on the ground. Smoker was ready to end with Luffy with his fist.

''There is no escape Mugi..'' Before he ends someone grab his arm.

When he look up he saw a man in the hood. Then he saw his face when thunder appears. It was him. The most wanted criminal. Dragon.

''You, what are YOU doing here?''

''I'm helping.'' Then Dragon just hit him with incredible strength. Smoker fall on the ground unconscious.

Luffy quickly get up on his legs to see who saved him. Only thing he saw before him was thin man with a hood.

''Umm, do you knock him down?'' Luffy asked him. The man just nodded his head. ''Oh, thank you.''

''Hehe, there is no need to Luffy.'' The man answered.

Dragon was very calm in his voice, but deep inside his soul, there was a great storm of feelings, this storm in lougetown was nothing in compare to what he can feel now. He's now see his own son, after all those years. '' _I can't believe how much he grow up._ '' It was hard to keep his emotions hide. It was even harder after what he just saw. Seeing his child turning into this kind of thing and all those wounds. He feels sad, angry and happy at the same time. In one way he's happy for him, he just start his adventure, catching his dream and doing something that he want, but in the same time he still feels a lot of regrets for what happened to him, all this suffering and maybe it's all his own fault and what he just saw, in what his own child just turns. He knows that it could broke his mother heart.

''Uh, are you going to stand here the whole day?'' Luffy asked him

Then Dragon came back to reality.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of what happened before.''

''Hmm, you are strange guy. And how do you know my name?'' Luffy asked him.

'' _Well, I don't think that there will be another chance._ '' Dragon thought ''I'm your father, Luffy.''

''Yourfather? That's odd name.'' Luffy spoke

''Hehe, yes, it is.'' Dragon feels much better now, but to think how stupid his son is. But he can't judge him for that.

''You know, I'm thankful for saving me, but why would you do that?'' Luffy give him another question

''I... have something for you.'' Dragon answered

''What?''

On this answer he pick something from his pocket. It was silver, shiny, tiny, necklace with something like silver drop of water on it. It looks like it can be open but there was little lock on that. Dragon (or Yourfather) give it too Luffy. When Luffy touched it he felt something familiair, but not from the laboratory. It was much deeper in the past. It feels very peaceful and happy.

''Why..why do you giving this to me.'' Luffy asked

''It's from the person who loves you the most Luffy.'' Dragon answered with very kind smile

Those words hit Luffy like a arrow. He starts to remember something. It wasn't hurting him now. It was happy.

Falshback:

 _White place. Hard to see anything. He's laughing, smiling, something tickles his stomach. It's fun. Laugh of another person is heard. Hands grabbing him to the air. He's still laughing. The voice of other person is heard, it's a woman. She's laughing with him. ''Tell me, who loves you the most. Hehe, who loves you the most.'' This voice. So happy, so peaceful. Words coming from his mouth, only words he knows. ''You Mommy.'' Her laugh again. Then face appears, brown eyes, white skin, water on face. She kissed his forehead ''I'm so happy'' Then something shiny on the neck. Silver thing._

End of flashback

When Luffy returns to reality he was on his knees with a small tear on his face. He felt so happy now. Then he looked at strange guy again. Luffy get up on his legs.

''Who..are you?'' Luffy asked him.

''Well we lost, too much time already, but I promise you we will one day meet again.'' Dragon declares him ''And please, keep it and don't tell anyone about that.''

Luffy wear his new necklace and run away from there before any marine appears. ''THANK YOU!'' Luffy screamed for the last time to him.

When Luffy gone a tear come from Dragon eye. He still remembers her after so many years. " _Rina will be very happy. Maybe she will finally smile again._ ''

Sometime later

Straw hats not long ago enter to the Grand Line. They stopped on the island where they could rest after the journey. And then for some reason after few days they just show up in the Alabasta kingdom to save this from Shichibukai Crocodile. With princess of Alabasta Vivi herself and their new medic, talking reindeer Chopper they go to the Alabasta. Good start, right? Wait there is more. On their journey they meet elder brother of Luffy, Ace who gave Luffy his vivre card to help them meet again in the future. Then they attack Crocodile in his casino. They has been trapped by him and almost drowned, but Sanji save them from (very disappointing) end of their adventure. Then Luffy decide to fight him alone, but he lost and was trapped in the sand by Crocodile. From this trap he was saved now by Ms. All sunday or Nico Robin. Luffy felt very big rage inside of his soul. He lost to someone like this sand guy, but then he remind himself about the name of this girl. Nico Robin. Always when he heard that name he always heard things like Demon child, not worth to live, very big trouble for WG. When he looked at her, he saw nothing like that. Just sadness, desperation and loneliness. He did not saw nothing bad in her. Only thing he saw was familiar to what he went trough all those years ago. Maybe he still was like that, but he was hiding it. Even from himself. But this rage. It blinded him again. This feeling that he had then. But then other person appear. It was this bird guy. Robin told him to take care of Luffy after that he was taken by him to the nearest hospital (oh, I'm sorry Tavern). After Luffy recover he already wanted to fight with Crocodile again. Luffy remembers when he starts to actually hurting him. Water. Luffy took with him the whole barrel and fly with bird guy to the Alabasta. When they arrive Crocodile and Nico Robin were close to the some kind of stairs to the underground. Luffy stars his fight with Crocodile. He hit him many times, but then sichibukai just turn all ground into sand. Luffy tries to reach them and enter to this underground. (i don't really remember very good this arc, so there might be some mistakes) What happened there just make Luffy much more angry. This man just wanted to kill Robin and Vivi's father. But that's not what pissed him off that much. (finally reality)

''Well even if you told me whats on that Poneglyph, I would kill you anyway. Someone like you don't deserve to live.'' Crocodile said before he attack her

But then a fist punch him right into his face and it actually hurt him. He fly on the nearest wall and fall on the ground. When he get up he stars to look around who hit him. Then he saw boy with the straw hat on head. (Who else feels sorry for him? Cuz I'm not)

''Grr, you again!'' Crocodile was very angry ''You can't just let me end what I started, no, you have to always appear with no chance to change anything!''

Crocodile was screaming at him, but he don't move. Everyone were confused. Robin was sitting under the wall and Alabasta king was next to her. They both were looking at the boy and wonder what's happening.

''Well then, I guess I have to end this.'' On the last word Crocodile starts to rush at Luffy in his sand form and with his poisoned hook. ''NOW PERNAMEN...''

Luffy was quicker than him and he grabbed his poisoned hook with his bare hand. He just touch this poison with his hand. His hand...was black. ''W..what the hell!''

Crocodile tries to escape, but it was like his hand was paralyzed in hand of this boy. Then something starts to happening. Luffy slowly starts to look up at Crocodile. What shichibukai saw made his heart froze. Eyes of this kid or what was in their place was surely not human. Just two dark steins with only hollow darkness in them.

''What is...'' Before he end Luffy starts to crushing his golden hook.

''This girl...'' Luffy starts preparing his punch ''DESERVE TO BE ALIVE!''

When Luffy end his line, his fist end up on the stomach of Crocodile sending him to the end of the corridor. Robin was very surprised. She never heard from anyone something like that. Could this be... no, this boy does not even know her. He doesn't know who she really is. It's just the ideals of another pirate. She know that already, she has to die. No matter how or where. Just to release this world from..

''*cough* *cough* You mean HER! Do you even know who she is!? It's NICO ROBIN devil of Ohara, child from cursed island. No one should read those stones and yet SHE CAN! Everyone who will ever think different will DIE!''

Crocodile barely could stand on his legs after Luffy attack. He wonders what thing is this pirate. No one should be able to hurt him and yet...

''Then why am I still alive?'' Words of Luffy were heard in all room.

The way he spoke terrifies even Crocodile. It sounds like he complains for being alive. Then he starts walking to the Crocodile. With his every step he could see like his arms are turning into claws, darkness from his eyes was slowly surrounding more parts of his face and big grin starts to appear on his mouth showing Shichibukai his sharp teeth. He looked like a monster now, true demon, abomination.

''No, NO, WHAT KIND OF THING ARE YOU!?'' Crocodile tries to move away from him, but he fall down. ''Something like you shouldn't EXIST!''

Luffy was still coming closer to him. Robin was looking at him carefully, it wasn't the same kid that she saw up there. Cute, innocent, foolish but funny in few ways, like a child. But what she saw now. It was like it's another person in his skin and this black thing. When Luffy finally reached his opponent where there was no escape for him, he quickly grab his throat. Crocodile tries to escape from him, he was hitting him with his poisoned hook but it was no use. Luffy bring Crocodile closer to his face. Now he could look into the darkness in this kid eyes and his big grin. He was never that terrified. Whatever this kid was... he doesn't even want to know.

''You said that it's wrong that she can read those stones, **but you seems to not complain that much on that! Until you need her.** _**Right?**_ '' Luffy said

When he end his speech he starts to clenching his claws on this guy throat. ''KRGHH *cough*, *cough with blood*''

Whatever Robin seen and hear now was not this boy now. No it was something different, something wrong. She had to end this. ''LUFFY, STOP!''

When Luffy heard her scream his facial expression changed in a second. He stopped clenching his hand and looked at Robin. She was...scared.  
After that his eyes just opened. Like they were closed the whole time. What she saw in his eyes, it was fear.  
When Luffy looked at Crocodile and his black arm he quickly let him go. He looked at his hands or what they were now. They were claws from his nightmares. He fall on his knees. He was terrified. What kind of monster he has become? He looked at Robin again, into her blue eyes, they were filled with the same thing that he saw before. Fear and sadness. It was his fault.

''I'm sorry.'' Luffy said ''For scaring you two.''

(''WHAT ABOUT ME!) Crocodile screams at me (no sorries for you Croc) I response (''Ugh FUCK YOU!'')

''And you...'' Luffy said when he start to look on Crocodile again. He get up and prepare his attack. "GO AWAY!''

Luffy punched Crocodile out of this tomb. It cause it to fall down faster. Luffy quickly grabbed the king and tries to go out from there, but when he look back Robin was still there sitting under the wall.

'' _Maybe finally I will find peace. At least I did one good thing in my life._ '' Then out of nowhere Luffy grabbed her and with the king they escape from there.

Luffy pull them on the ground and sit down next to them.

''Thank you, Straw hat, that was truly incredible action!'' Cobra thanked him (I know this is not what he should tell him now, but that's not really necessary for this story.)

Cobra looked at Robin who seems to be angry on him for some reason. ''Well, I leave you two now. Don't worry I can go alone.'' (as I said unnecessary)

When Cobra leave them she finally spoke.

''Why you have not let me die?'' Robin asked him. She sounds very angry.

''Because you don't had to die.'' Luffy peacefully answered

''And here you're wrong! You should listened to Crocodile there, I don't deserve to be alive.'' Her voice sound sadder with every word. Luffy grab her shoulders to make her look at him. To look in his eyes.

''No, I don't see anything bad in you. Only thing I can see is what I saw before, sadness, fear, loneliness, living and dying with those feelings and with no one to cheer you up is the worst way to die.'' Luffy said

Words of Luffy really hit her. Why he care so much for her? She is his enemy and yet... For some reason she looked at his arms. They were full of scars, wounds, in some places his skin was ripped. On that view Robin got shivers. Those wounds are not from his fights with Crocodile. None man would do such a wounds in a fight. '' _Did he was tortured?_ '' When Luffy recognize that she was staring at his wounds he take his hands from hers. Then she stares starring at Luffy again. He was sad. She don't know why. And then she actually notice that he has wounds on his face too. Whatever is in his past must be really bad.

''You know, I heard you name many times Robin. Always when someone said it there was always other words like, death, danger, should die with the island. They wanted me to agree, to agree on that you shouldn't step on this world, that you should die with everyone of your kind. Always when I disagreed I was punished. Sometimes they were doing it for fun, sometimes because they wanted me to be someone that I'm not.'' Luffy said.

Robin couldn't find a word. Why he tells her that? What point does he have? But the most surprising thing for her was that he knew who she is and he saved her anyway.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Robin asked him

''You look like you wanna know, so I told you.'' Luffy answered

''Thank you, but I think you finally agreed to their words, just to stop this.'' Robin said while she was looking on the ground

''Hehe, no.'' On this words she quickly look up at him again ''Everyday in those 2 years I never agreed.''

''W..what, 2 years!? Who did that to you? Why didn't you do that?'' Robin tries to find clear answer on all of this.

''Yeah, 2 years, I never agreed because the reasons for you to be dead, that you just can read some stones or something doesn't mean you had to die and I heard some things on what happened to your island, why this happened, I would never agree to the words of those MONSTERS! *sigh*''But who they were and why 2 years. I don't really talk about that. It always hurts me.''

Robin feels really sorry for him. Being tortures everyday in 2 years. It was unimaginable for her. She suffers a lot, but he. Seeing someone with that brutal past was very sad. And yet he was today so happy. He could be immature, silly or arogant, but still he was happy.

''Oh, I think I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, it's nice to meet you Robin.'' Luffy depressing tone begone really fast.

Now Robin was more confused than before. It's like he just forget about their talk. It was mystery for her how he do that. (What? I just don't want you to become Emo. YOU BETTER DON'T SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!)

''Umm, do you forget about what we were just talking?'' Robin asked him

''No, I just notice that I didn't mention my name. You did not notice?'' Luffy was now in his regular (immature, stupid, arrogant, stupid, making us think ''Is there anyone dumber than him!?'' (yes, me), did I mention stupid?) tone ''Oooh and I REALLY defeated that sand-guy! YOOHOO! Oooh'' In his last line he starts to be sad

''Is there something wrong in your victory.'' She asked him with sarcastic tone '' _Maybe he finally remember what happened there._ ''

''No, I'm just going to be hero.'' He complained

''Is something wrong with that?'' She asked him

''Now I have to share my food with everyone like hero. I want to eat it myself.'' Luffy was really depressed right now

Robin seeing and hearing something like that make her giggle. '' _Fufu, he is very interesting guy._ ''

''Hey, you're laughing! Does this mean you feel better now?'' Luffy asked her

''Yes, I think.'' She answered. She looked at Luffy again, his big childish smile finally return on his face... his smile. His teeth were not sharp like then, they were much more human now.

She remember what happened there, smile of his was different there, it looks really sadistic then, but now it has changed. ''You smile, it's not what I saw there. Why?'' She had to ask him.

On this question his smile gone from his face. ''Huh, I don't really like to talk about that. Just when I'm angry, really angry, I'm becoming this.'' He tries to explain

''You crew, know about that?''

''I only tell Zoro to run away whenever I'm angry. How do you think I should tell them this!? They are my friends, I don't want to lost them!''

When Luffy said that Robin starts to feel guilty. She doesn't want him to be sad. Luffy looked at her. ''You don't need to worry, on our journey it happened only two times, now and in the Lougetown.''

''Lougetown? I heard about what happens there, they saying you beat their captain there, Smoker.''

''Ah, yeah, but it wasn't just me. A strange guy in the hood helped me and gave me...'' Luffy almost tells her his secret

''What?''

''Nothing'' Luffy tries to lie, but the way he said that. Robin look at him, it was like by only one stare she told him, you're bad in lies. ''Uhh, okay. He gave me this.''

Luffy show her his necklace.

''It's very pretty thing.'' Robin admit ''Is this really that important to you?''

''It's very important to me, don't tell anyone about it, especially Nami. I promise this man to not tell anyone, but...''

''Don't worry, I'll not.'' Robin promised him ''And speaking about you crew, it reminded me about something.''

''About what?''

''About that I will join your crew.'' Robin tells him and smile

''Why?'' Luffy asked. Normally he was the one who was asking to join his crew.

''You saved my life when I wanted to die so my life is in your hands now.'' Robin explains him ''And I'm really greatful for what you did for me, I want to help in achieving your dream.''

''Hmm, WELCOME IN THE CREW!'' Luffy screamed with excitement

'' _Wow, that was simple_.'' Robin thought

''You're going with me to meet everyone right?'' Luffy asked

''Actually I was thinking to hide in your ship and wait for you to set sail, then they will have no choice in that.'' Robin gives him his plan

''Oh okay.''

After this sweet (looong) talk Robin go to the ship of Straw hats. And Luffy go to te palace where everyone were waiting for him.

''LUFFY. HAHA'' Ussop and Chopper screamed in unison and hugged him. "*sob* We thought you were dead! Don't disappear like that *sob* again!''

''Don't worry I'll not!'' Luffy said as he hugged them back

''It's good that you're alright Luffy.'' Nami said

''Good work captain, you really kick ass of this prick better than ero cook.'' Zoro admit

''WHAT DID YOU SAID MOSS HEAD!'' Sanji screamed at him

Zoro and Sanji stars their usual quarrel, Nami was annoyed with that, and Usopp and Chopper were betting on who will win. Then Vivi came to Luffy.

''Thank you, for saving my home and my family! I..i don't know what to say.'' Vivi was holding to not cry now

''Shishi, there is no need, you're my friend, friends are helping each other.'' Luffy said with his smile on face. Then he turns to the king Cobra ''Hey, do you remember when sand-guy hit me with his poison.''

''Yeah, why?''

''I think it works.'' When he end, he just fall on the ground unconscious. (what? I had to end this in someway, oh and we're returning to skipping)

It takes 3 days for Luffy to recover from all those battles. After that time Straw hat crew returns on their ship Going Merry what was taken by Mr. 2 to hide it from the Marines who already been there. Straw hats leave Alabsta and give the final farewell to Vivi to make her remember that no matter what, she'll be always a part of their crew. After they leave Luffy welcome with open hands his new nakama, Robin. Excluding Sanji everyone were keep telling him that's bad idea, but they had no other choice like Robin said. For the most part they starts to really like her (Luffy and Chopper for the most) and Nami has finally someone to talk. Only Zoro felt uneasy about her and never trust her for the most part. Well after few days a giant Galeon fall on them from the sky (new adventure with ship on the head.) When they investigate why it was here, they discover that this ship was on the Sky island. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper excited for the new adventure quickly demands going there. But how? Nami suggest that to ask people on the nearest island about that. Well they could if everyone there couldn't be a bunch of assholes who only starts to mock them. (Ah, Mock town, I forget. Still assholes) Well after nice conversation Luffy starts to search someone who can actually talk without making them more angry. Only man who actually helped them was Montblanc Cricket who's ancestor is known as a big liar because of his story about island with golden city. With his help they find out that there is a way to go there. Knock up stream. After they use it (and by accident avoiding a fight with blackbeard (good for him not them)) they finally reach a island. And the first thing that attack them was very strange flying guy in the mask, but knight on the ,,unicorn'' save them. (give something much lighter for strange guy than what Luffy could do to him) he gave them a whistle what can summon him when they need help. After this very odd event they reach a shore. It by far the most amazing place that any of them ever saw. Many different kinds of animals, dials (kind of shells what is use there like snails in the blue sea) and new enemy. They quickly discover how big lie is all what they see. It appears that this place is ruled by powerful being what is keep saying that he's a god (very original) Enel. So the people from this island give him a part of straw hats crew as a sacrifice. (I know that I'm skipping very emotional parts, but you still can watch anime or read manga, all of this would be pretty much the same. So why bothering you with exactly the same stuff? Don't worry I'll stop in or after a part with CP9) Luffy like he always does with Usopp and Sanji rush on the holy land where their friends were without any plan. After they went there they meet very annoying enemy with much more annoying power ,,Mantra'' what could actually let him know what our heroes will do. After very long fight they finally defeat him and keep going deeper into the island. When they finally reach the altar, they friends were there and told him that this is the missing part of Jaya island (Ancestor of Cricket was not lying). On this information Luffy as a target has now to ring in the Golden bell to fulfill Cricket dream. In the same time Enel tell his soldiers that he's starting the game where everyone has to die. But he does not consider that the straw hats are actually strong enough to beat the so he deal with them by himself. He has the power of Goro goro no mi (badass name) what change his body into the thunder. With that he has very big power and almost no one could hurt him what helps him to pretend he's a god. Even Nami actually surrender to him and give him proposition to go with him as a bride of a god (I'm NOT shipping that, just for you to be sure) and he accept. Luffy finally reach Enel and start a fight what show that his power of a rubber man can actually hurt him without taking damage from Enel. Then great ship of Enel starts to fly (I know that my tries of explanation have no sense, but I'm trying) Luffy actually was on the winning side, but Enel attaches big gold ball on Luffy hand and drop him from the arc. When Luffy recover with everyone and Viper (Leader of people in the skypeia) tells him the true story about Montblanc Noland, Luffy was much more determined than before to beat Enel and ring in the bell without any care about Nami who wants them to leave. Meanwhile Enel use his strongest attack Raigou to destroy a part of sky island. When this happened Luffy was truly furious. He demands them to help him in reaching this guy, they did. Nami told Zoro to cut the big plant where on it's tip was Golden bell to let it fall on Enel. With this and dials Luffy was able to reach Enel. Before he did Enel unleash his full power, he became a giant made of electricity monster. But for Luffy it was nothing. Only thing that matters for Luffy now was beating this guy and ring in this goddamn bell. (Skipping stopped. I'm sorry, but rewriting the WHOLE saga with only few little changes when only one actually matters is just pointless to me AND IT'S IN THE FUCKING END! I'm sorry again for hurting you eyes. Just read the manga and then this. I'm not really good in summarizing.)

Enel was prepared for his attack, he was going to use this golden ball to attack him, but in the last moment something changed. He was going to use his left arm. Luffy stretched his arm, but he doesn't mean to attack him. He was going to go closer to him.

'' **AAAAGH!** '' Luffy screamed as he hit Enel with all his body and send him to his ship.

After that Luffy stomp on Enel and force him to become normal again. Luffy land before Enel who was in pain on the ground. Enel get up on his legs.

''*Sigh* *sigh* You..really think you...win'' Enel said with his arrogant tone ''I'M a GOD! NO PARAMENCIA USER WILL DEFEAT ME! I'M A LOGIA, ULTIMATE POWER!''

When he end his quote he saw only anger on Luffy face, no fear, no respect. ''You..'' On this word Enel stop moving. Everything went so...cold. Why?

''You were scaring those people, you steal a home of Gan, YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS **AND YOU DESTROY HOME OF SKY PEOPLE AND KILL MANY OF THEM!** '' Luffy screamed at him. Enel never heard someone with such a anger ''You're god? No! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF CRAP THAT SHOULD BE BURN''

''W..what!? YOU!''

Enel tries to attack Luffy, but it has no effect. "GOMU GOMU NO JET PISOLET!'' Luffy attack him wit his golden arm. Enel was too weak to even make a dodge and take a hit. He fly right on his throne. It was very hard but he get up.

''It can't be! I'M A GOD! I'M...''

''STOP FINALLY TALKING!" When Luffy said that his arm became black and he destroy this annoying ball on his right hand.

''What! HOW DO YOU!?'' Before he realize Luffy hit him in his stomach

Enel tries to use his mantra, but anything this kid did was too fast for him to dodge. Enel look at him again. Before he did that Enel was angry, now he was scared. Luffy's arms just became dark like a night and his fingers were now claws. Looking at him, in the eyes. No eyes, nothing to see. Only darkness, pure darkness. They are closer they are too close. Luffy rush on him in his second form and grab Enel throat. Now there was no one to interrupt. ''GRKHH!'' Enel tries to say something but Luffy clenched his fist. Blood starts to flow. Luffy brings him closer to his face. Now Enel was looking in the darkness. It was so deep, cold. A god met his devil? NO! This is far more worse than any devil.

'' **You said you're logia, right?** '' Luffy or whatever it was now said as he let him go and let him fall on his knees. Enel just nod. '' **GRR, I always wonder..** ''

Before he end he starts to lick his lips what shows Enel his sharp teeths. No, it can't be. He tries to run but then.."AAAAGH!'' His hand grab Enel leg with it's claws. He'll not let him go. Not now.

'' **How..** '' He starts to bring him closer to him "No, NO!" Enel screams, tries to catch anything, but there was nothing

" **They...** '' Closer and closer. ''PLEASE NO, PLEASE, I DO EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING!'' Enel beg him with tears in the eyes.

'' **Taste!** '' Eyes of Luffy open (not like in the Alabasta)

Straw hats POV

Everyone were watching as this big plant was slowly falling. Some people were still crying after what happened after Enel attack. They siblings just died there. Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro only wanted this guy to pay for what he did and let Cricket finally hear the bell. It was certain that Luffy will win, but...

'' **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAH!** '' Unbelievable loud scream was heard from the arc. " **AAAAAAAGH!** ''

Everyone were stunned. Usopp and Chopper were the most scared there. They never hear someone to scream like that, they were really scared about what's happening there even if the one who screamed was their enemy. ''Chopper...I..It's normal to scream that loud, right?!'' Usopp tries to ask him ''Chopper?''

''Wha..what Luffy did?'' Chopper looks like he will cry, but Robin hugged him to make him feel better.

''He wants to help us!'' Robin said and look at the arc. It was certain for her what happened, but this man deserve this, but to think that Luffy is actually doing it. It makes her heart really heavy. She doesn't know why. It's just heavy.

Sanji and Zoro do not say anything. They were just looking at the arc. They were now certain in one thing. Never piss of Luffy.

Nami just block her ears. This scream was just making her sick. To imagine what's happening there, no, she doesn't want to.

Gan fall, Skypeians (I don't know how to write this), Clan of Viper. They were all looking at the arc. Some of them were scared and some of them knew that he deserve that.

Luffy POV (here comes brutality)

''Yes *bite* SCREAM MORE! *bite*.'' Luffy just ate his all stomach in one bite now he was eating his intestines. He thought that there is more to eat. ''Something matter? SCREAM MORE! *slurp*''

He did not scream at all. Luffy stand up with part of his heart in hands. Enel for some reason was still moving too. He was crawling on the ground, tries to get away from this monster. Luffy crush this part of the heart and drop it on the arc floor. Enel get up on his legs and tries to go out from there. Luffy knew, he cannot scream anymore. Meat will be worse now. But it was tasty after all. ''GOMU GOMU NO..." He prepare his attack. Before he attack he came back to his normal self.

''RIFLE!" When he said that he pushed Enel right on the Bell. (I know it should fall already, but... FUCK LOGIC!;)) Enel died.

''GOLDEN CITY WAS HERE!'' Luffy screamed to let everyone hear it ''IN THE SKY!''

On the last word he jumped from the arc. Everyone were seeing and hearing this. Luffy land on the ground (you know rubber body). Everyone were very happy to see him again. He did it. He fulfill Cricket dream and end the war between humans and Skypeians. All crew hugged their captain. He just beat a god. It was really incredible..and stupid. Because of the last one Nami punches Luffy in the head for being stupid. It's like everyone forget about that scream. Well not Robin, she still remembers. And when she saw blood on Luffys teeths and arms. A small tear come out of her eye. Whatever was happening to Luffy he was in pain. Real pain.

Skipping time! (No!)

Sometime later

COME ON! From one problem to another. First they just fall from the Skypeia and they do not take the giant pillar made of gold. Nami crying. They're meeting very ''good'' cheater Foxy who's trying to steal Luffy crew. Chopper crying. And now THIS!? How many times he did something good? He save a town, island, a FUCKING KINGDOM, EVEN SKY ISLAND! And how is the world repaying him!? As a first gift is Foxy who almost steal Luffy crew. (Well he win, but IT WAS THE AFRO POWER NOT YOU WORLD, YOU BITCH!) And now here is he. Admiral of Marines. (You know what world FUCK YOU! Do you even realize what Luffy survi..Wait actually I'm the one who give him this suffering. Hmm...still, YOUR FAULT!)

''Now when he's gone (Tonjit) I think I can be honest now. I'll not let you continue your journey, you're too big threats!'' Aokiji stand in battle stance ''You for the most Nico Robin!''

''WAIT, BUT YOU SAID...''

''I said she's too big threat. No one should be able to read those stones. Nico Robin can so that means she'll always put big danger to anyone.'' Aokiji said ''I must say, you meet very kind people Robin, but I think you know that they'll not survive so you already make a plan to what to do after they die I presume?''

''NO, I'm not like that any...''

''I believe when I'll see. You must face it Nico Robin, you just like her are not deserve to *GRUKH*'' Before he end a black fist hit him right in the stomach.

He look down and he saw Luffy. His fist was filled with haki. '' _H..Haki!? How did he...''_

''Don't even try to say it.'' Luffy said ''I know her, there is nothing wrong in her, SHE IS NOT EVIL!" Luffy bring his head closer to his "SHE DESERVE TO BE ALIVE!''

Then Luffy punch him right in the face. He fall on the ground and quickly get up. He cannot underestimate him, this kid can use haki. His main target is Robin so he has to reach her. Aokiji became ice and show up right behind Robin with the ice sword, but before he hit her Zoro blocked his attack and Sanji kick the sword out of his hands. Then Luffy attack him again. Aokiji grab his hand and try to froze him, but then Luffy punch him with his second fist. Rest of the crew starts to run away with Robin, but Aokiji use his power to make a wall of ice to slow Luffy, Zoro and Sanji while he reached Nico Robin and froze her. When Luffy saw that... Zoro and Sanji run away from their captain. When Aokiji look behind him then (It was at this moment that he knew...He fucked up) hand of Luffy grab his throat and threw him out of the way.

"ROBIN!'' He quickly rush to frozen Robin te see if she is alright

Fortunately there was no scratch on her, but still it doesn't look good. Zoro, Sanji and rest of the crew tries to reach them but Aokiji show up before them.

"Leave, it's your last chance.'' Aokiji warned them

''NO!'' They scream in unison, even Usopp

''LEAVE!'' Luffy screamed at them

''What, LUFFY DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO AND... '' Before Nami stop her screaming Luffy interrupt

''I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A HERO, I WANT TO SAVE HER AND YOU FROM DEATH!'' Luffy screamed ''Just go, I'll deal with this Ice cream alone!''

Nami was stunned. Luffy was never that serious. They all listened and ran away.

''ICE CREAM!?'' Aokiji was pissed for his new nickname, but then he calm down ''I must say I'm impressed, you can control Haki in such a young age and you will even fight with me for you and her.''

''Yes I'm doing it for them and for ROBIN!'' Luffy screamed at him and again haki starts to surround him ''BUT DON'T THINK THAT I FORGET!"

Aokiji surprised by this odd Haki and his question asked ''What are you talking about!? What's happening to you!?''

Luffy seems to be even more angry because of this questions. ''YOU KNOW **WHAT! YOU WERE THERE!** ''

Flashback

''AAAAAGH! STOP! PLEASE!'' Luffy felt so cold. He had enough. ENOUGH

''That's it Kuzan. Stop!''

''Hmph, you really choose a good kid, maybe he is really the key to our project.''

''Dega, of course he is, but he's so stubborn. Everything would be better if he would be nice STOP RESISTING!''

''Stubborn, that's good. When he'll surrender you will gain the best example of what leaders we can have.''

''I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!'' Luffy screamed. So cold, so painful.

''HMPH, if you two really want to break him then you must try HARDER!'' Another voice is heard.

''DEGARARA, that's exactly my way of think my friend. NEW INJECTIONS!''

''NO NO! AAAAAAAGH!" He is screaming. Veins burning, head spinning, another punch in the face.

''Dega, I hope you'll not repeat that mistake from Ohara. Letting Robin live? TSK TSK.''

''Don't worry, I'll never do it again, she will die sooner or later anyway, people like her should die.''

"THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU MONSTER! AAAAGH''

Flashback over

Aokiji was ,,frozen'' in place when he looked at Luffy. It's impossible, he's

''You...you're...reincarnation!?'' Aokiji could not believe it. How he did not recognize him.

''I'M LUFFY. AND FOR ROBIN, FOR MY LOST LIFE, FOR EVERYONE YOU HURT YOU WILL PAY!'' Luffy screamed feeling something odd in the hands, he was doing something, SOMETHING! ''YOU WILL PAY, **YOU WILL PAY, _YOU WILL PAY!_** ''

'' **YOU!** '' He was getting his hands in the air.

''What is he?'' Aokiji tries to understand, but he still cannot move like he just froze to the ground

'' **WILL!** '' Strange things around his hands. It's like he prepare attack?

''What is.. NO WAY!'' he finally understand

'' **PaaaAAAAAAAAAAY!** '' He just release... a LIGHTNING from his hands!

Before he could even think he was hit by Luffy powerful new attack. He recover after that, but with very very surprise face.

''GKHH, two devil fruits!?'' Aokiji was shocked (in symbolic and material way)

''I don't care. For what you did to me! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER! GRRRAAAGH!'' Luffy jumped at Aokiji

Aokiji couldn't move from the ground. When he tried a claw of straw hat touch the left side of his face.

''You cause everyone too much suffering.'' Luffy was much closer to him now ''You'll feel **WHAT I FELT!** ''

When he said that he opened his eyes what were for now only the hollow steins. What Aokiji saw make him really terrified from the first time when he was admiral. Eyes of this kid were read like blood. They were burning him inside him. Whatever he sees now is pure rage. Only rage and suffering. He's scared and sad in the same time. To think what he has done. His past finally found him, to punish him. He felt overwhelming pain in place where is his left ear. It's pain, true pain!

''AAAAAAAGH!''

POV Zoro

Zoro heard that scream. Again. Whatever Luffy is doing wit enemies must be really horrible. _''When you see me angry, run!_ '' Whatever Luffy meant then. He must help him. But how?

To be continued

 **LONG. LONG. LONG. Chapter. And I think there will be longer, really. At least it's the end. So many skipping. I'm sorry, but rewriting everything is just TOO big work for such a lazy man like me. Now seriously, I was just to excited to slowing it down like that. I think it's by far my longest chapter that I made in every story. Don't worry. I'll not skip next sagas like that. It's just for those what don't have many important things. The next chapter will be more focused on Water 7 and CP9. Tere will be still little skipping, but not like here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Fav, follow, leave a comment and don't judge me for my english. I still have troubles. And only google translator and some books. BYE!**


	3. Danger and mystery in Water 7!

**I don't know how I forced myself to make this chapter considering my awful, lazy nature, school and too much pretending that I'm learning something. But here you go. And if you like it then fav, follow or leave a review. And think about changing your life cuz now you wasting your life with reading a story from crazy guy. Ahh tragic. HAVE FUN! :) Oh and in this chapter is contain very important part of the story. And believe me effects of this will be devastating. And it'll be split into two parts.**

 **Danger and mystery in Water Seven! What can gone wrong?!**

''AAAAAHHH"-Aokiji screamed. This pain was horrible. He never felt this kind of pain in his entire life, even before he became logia. How did that kid learn how to use haki? When? Before he could think about it more he looked up and saw him. His body was covered with black steins and blood on his body, claws grew on his hands and his monstrous red eyes stared at what was in his hand. It was an ear, HIS ear!

'' **And it's only a BEGINNING. *snif* *snif*** '' Luffy (or whatever it is) sniffed Aokiji ear. '' **Ahh, I wonder how do another logia taste, they're all the same or...** '' Before he end his sentence he quickly put this ear into his mouth. Sounds of crunching and munching made admiral sick and disgusted as he never was, even though he was ice man he could feel shivers inside his bones. This kid is just eating his ear. And what's more surprising he can't recover his ear. He lost his ear... forever.

'' ***gulp*strong Hehe, yeah the taste is different, but still good, SO GOOD!** ''

''GAAAH!'' Aokiji finally finds courage to hit this kid with his power.

"When this thing fall down Aokiji quickly get up and cover his wound with his hand to stop bleeding. Then Luffy get up. Aokiji tries to blast ice on him, but he dodge it.

'' **Hehe, LET'S SEE HOW MY NEW POWERS WILL DO AGAINST YOU!** '' Luffy release a powerful blast o lightning from his hand. Aokiji did the same thing (but with ice). They keep charging until they both were covered in mist (you know ice can be unfreeze by high temperature and turn it into mist and thunders are pretty hot. Right?). Then Luffy attacked from the blind spot and hit Aokiji very hard in the face. Admiral fall on the ground and chuckle with blood. Luffy was ready to end it, but before his fist land on admiral he get up and catch his fist. It don't take long to Froze (LET IT GO) him entirely. But before he do he saw and felt something weird. Like Luffy just... surrender. Aokiji win. (nothing personal, just that damn scenario) When Aokiji looked at frozen (LET IT GO) kid he saw very odd thing. He has something in his hand, something like necklace. But he do not care. He was ready to crush him but.

'' _Promise me_.''

"...''

''*sigh* I can't believe it. After what you've done now, I'm letting you live.'' Aokiji covers the place where his ear was before. ''But I made a promise to you grandfather. But I must admit, you're really are a tough one.'' Aokiji admit ''Don't let this thing gone wild.'' Aokiji said with pointing at Frozen (LET IT GO... sorry) statue.

''Aokiji was leaving. He pass Robin ''And please take care of her.'' and head to place where his bike is, but then he heard a sound of cracking. When he look behind he just froze (LET IT...NO). This kid was breaking free.

*CRUSH*. Luffy looked at his oponent and walk to him. It's surprising that he still can walk after all of that, but the thing what interest Aokiji for the most was that he was still holding his necklace. Then he stopped walking when he was next to froze (LET IT...STOP!) Robin. Luffy looked at her, at what that Ice cream guy did to her, but he wasn't angry now, just sad. Luffy touch her face with his black hand and watched as this black thing disappear from his skin. He looked at admiral who was ready for the next battle.

''You... know... grandpa?'' Luffy voice was very weak. It was hard for him to even say his words right.  
''Yes I know him.''  
On those words he take his hand off from Robin and fall on the ground. ''Then, please tell him that, I'm going with my dreams, I'll become the pirate king.''  
Aokiji just nodded and tries to leave but Luffy spoke again.  
'' **And tell him that the meat of logias is much better than ,,noble'' meat. Hehehe.** '' Then Luffy pass out.  
Aokiji was stunned. That didn't sound like voice of this kid at all. It was like whenever he's angry he's turning into... something else. All this tortures that they did. It was terrible mistake. Aokiji goes to the unconscious kid to see this necklace that he was clenching this entire time. He doesn't know why but this had to be related to this ,,transformation''. He knelt before that boy and look closer. He tries to see what is it and then.

''NO!'' Aokiji fall on his back and tries to go away from it. But then all his strength just gone, he couldn't even move he could only look at him. At his hand. ''No, please, no!'' All of this is coming back. He still remember.

'' _AHH, PLEASE *sobbing* why are YOU ALL DOING THAT!? AHHH! Please stop *cries* please, help. Please._ ''

"AAAAAH *sobbing*'' Aokiji was holding his head to stop those memories, all this pain he cause. He was now lying in embryonic position on the ground and he was crying, an admiral of marines. It's very sad view.

''No, I had no choice, please.''

'' _Please_.''

Now he was nothing more but an echo. Echo of his own past sins.

 **Zoro Pov**

Zoro rushed to the place where Luffy should be. Even if he can't hurt this guy, he'll fight alongside his captain. He had to reach them before..before...

What Zoro now saw was unimaginable (like that he actually finds his way, yup end of the world) Luffy was unconscious on the ground, Robin was still a frozen (LET...,,STOP IT'' angry viewers said) statue and admiral of marines was crying in embryonic position and with very bad wound on his head.  
''Wh..what happened here?''  
(SHIT HAPPENS! Really, I'm not joking)

Timeskip (I know you were waiting for it)

Now with Robin and Luffy on board again they could set sail again. For now Zoro was captain on the ship until Luffy will finally regain consciousness. Nami and Chopper were taking care for Robin and Luffy. Sanji well  
''ANOTHER REASON WHY LUFFY IS GREAT! HE SAVED OUR WALKING MIRACLE, ROBIN CHWAN!" He was saying this type of things and spinning around like whenever he see a beautiful girl.  
And Ussop was just running around and screaming about how brutal and painful is their future.  
''GRH, Can you finally shut up YOU TWO!" Zoro lost his patience ''Especially you AWFUL BROW!''

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING AWFUL BROW, MOSS HEAD!'' Sanji got flames around him and was ready to kick Zoro in the face.

''THAT ERO COOK IN FRONT OF ME!'' Zoro screamed and pull out his sword

*PUNCH* *PUNCH*

''CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE" Nami screamed and beat the shit out of them.

''Oh, choulse, Nami-Chan.'' Sanji answered with smashed jaw and hearts in eyes.  
When they both finally stopped their little quarrel Sanji made food for everyone. He hoped that the smell of food will help Luffy get up too. While they were eating Zoro finally told them what he saw back there. Everyone has different thoughts after what they heard.

''Man, now we're in real trouble.'' Sanji said to everyone after hearing about what Zoro saw there.

Nami and Chopper finally heal some of Luffy wounds (except the old ones) and unfroze Robin. Nami wasn't really focused on what he was saying. What surprise her more was how many wounds Luffy had. They surely not were create by Aokii, it was something different, like some surgical tools made them. She never really focused very much on them, just now...now when she looked closely, it was...hurting her too.. somehow. Usopp finally calm down and starts to feel really unpleasant, Luffy hurting someone like that was unimaginable to him. He never done anything like that before (well he never SAW Luffy do that), but Usopp doesn't know anything about Luffy before he start his adventure.

'' _That's odd.. Luffy is not like that.. I know it, but.._ '' Then a memory about that so called ,,God'' from Skypeia came back to him. And that scream.. it was like every time he's reminding himself about that everything feel so cold. It's even more terrifying than that ghost that he saw. '' _No matter what it is, I'll not loose fate in my captain._ ''

Chopper actually tries to forget about that. Thinking about someone who bring him on this adventure and became his first friend from many years like that was horrible to him. He just tries to forget and think about how heal those wounds that Luffy has.

"*MUCH* *MUNCH*

Then strange sound caught everyone attention, but there was no one else in the kitchen. Then they notice, there was NOTHING on the table. Not even plates.

''Hey! What the hell ate our dinner!'' Sanji screamed and looked on everyone ''YOU!'' He screamed when he point at Usopp.

''HEY! I did nothing wrong! AND I'M NOT EATING PLATES!''

''Then it has to be you Moss head!'' Now pointing at Zoro.

''Shut up blondie. I'm not eating plates either. Moron.'' Zoro answered

''Then it means... OH NAMI-CHAN. I don't know that my cooking is that good for you.'' Now grabbing her hand and talking like very cheap prostitute. (what?)

She just slapped him in the face and send him on the floor. And then he saw someone under the table. (guess who..)

''Oh, well I should see it coming.'' Sanji said to his awful, egoistic captain.

''Hey, Sanji!'' Luffy said while eating their dinner. And then he put out some plates from his mouth ''Sorry, I was just SOO hungry!''

''Of course you were. It's good that you're standing again.'' Sanji said with smile

''But I'm sitting.'' Luffy answered with confused face

AAAAND another timeskip. (after that unnecessary filler who's only purpose was convince you that i'm not forgetting about other characters)

 **Robin POV**

After arriving at Water 7 Straw hat crew split up. Luffy, Nami and Ussop go to exchange gold for money. Sanji go to find some ingredients and Robin and Chopper just go for a walk to bookshop. Robin has time to actually think about what happened before. All this strange events that happened, becoming a part of Straw hat crew, becoming friends with Luffy, finding Skypeia and defeating a god. And in the end facing the admiral Aokiji himself. The very same that took life of her friend Saul, the very same who was a part of buster call what destroyed her home island and the same man who save her that day. She has very complicated feelings about him. One part of her want to tear him apart and burn his awful body, second is scared to even think about him and another is thankful for what he did for her. But now the thing that is now going trough her head for the most is her captain, Luffy. On the first saw a careless kid who ate devil fruit. With impossible to come true dream. Well that's what she thought to the time when he saved her from Crocodile. Then she saw his another faces. One of them deeply cares about other people and their lives and believe that everyone has a right to live. Even Robin. She never heard from anyone something like that. She for the first time from a long time felt...good with being herself. But after that she saw his another face. Brutal and horrifying shape of man who turns into beast in mere seconds. What he did then to Crocodile and whatever he did to Enel on Skypeia, everytime she saw that or even effects of this she felt sad and very very scared. Thinking about Luffy doing something that horrible is nearly impossible. But his power, from Zoro story she might even believe that he has power to beat an admiral of marines. She doesn't know if this is a good thing or bad. But at least for now she can feel safety around them and...

'' **CP9!** " (...NO YOU FUCKING DONT!...UHH, sadly yes)

Change of scene (and time)!

''WHAT!?" Luffy screamed and hit the wall of the ship as he heard what happened withp Robin from Sanji and Chopper

Everything happens very fast. First Nami, Luffy and Usopp are about to exchange gold for money. Especially Nami. Then they found out that their precious ship is unable to be fixed AND then Usopp has been beaten up and thieves stole their money. (man, what a unlucky crew) And now Luffy finds out from Sanji and Chopper that Robin ,,leave'' them. So many problems, no good informations, beside that Usopp is somewhere on the street alive. (but beaten to bloody pop). Now Luffy is angry, too angry.

''ALRIGHT, WE GO TO THAT THIEVES, BEAT THEM UP AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO FIND ROBIN!''

''Aye aye sir'' Zoro answered and pull out his sword.

''You don't have to convince me." Sanji answered and smoke his cigarette

''They will pay for what they done!'' Chopper screamed as he transforms into his battle form. (yes I remember about that drug he has to take. It's just to make scene more interesting)

And then the four pirates go to the base of Franky house (headquarters of those thieves) and beat them up. Yeah very surprising. And blow up the entire house. Now that's more like it! But sadly the money gone, for good. But at least Usopp is okay. Luffy told everyone to help him while he'll go in search for Robin. Zoro tries to stop him, to tell him that he should focus on more important things...

''There is no more important thing than friends.'' Luffy said to Zoro and jumps away.

''GO FOR IT LUFFY! FIND OUR SWEET ROBIN-CHWAN!'' Sanji screamed

''Hmph, just what I expected.'' Zoro smiled

''Is he going to find her?'' Chopper asked them. Out of them all he was the most worried about Robin Excluding Luffy of course. He was like mother to him, even for such little time. She was someone that deeply cared about him.

 **Luffy POV** (Now my plot continues)

''ROBIN!" Luffy screamed from the top of some tower. Then he jumped down on the street "ROBIIIN!"

Luffy run down on the street and tries to find even a little sign of her presence, but there was nothing.

''ROBIN!" Luffy run down on the street and tries to see at least something similar to her. Looking in every direction, left, right, up, down (don't know why, maybe into sewers) Jumping high to see the streets. Then out of nowhere...

"ROBIN, RO*WHUP*'' (yeah, looking in every direction, beside forward)

''Ow, ow, ow, what in the..'' Luffy doesn't know what happened, but the place where he hit was, Blueno bar. ''Hmm, maybe I find someone there''

Luffy entered the bar and look around, there were many figures that looked very suspicious, but Luffy like Luffy doesn't care.

''Hey YOU!'' Luffy point at some old man. '' _Old mans are smart and know things, so he has to know where she is!_ '' Luffy thought to himself

''Wh-what? ME!?'' Old man asked with his cranky voice

''DID YOU SAW, NICO ROBIN, BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES, or brown I think, VERY TALL, CAN MAKE MANY HANDS...''

''*PFTU* NICO ROBIN!? Kid are you mad or somethin'! If I ever wanted to see her then it would be her corpse, BURNIN' IN THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL!'' Words of this old man stunned Luffy ''If you would be here to kill her like a pig she is then I would be more than happy to help you. But i see in your eyes that you're the same kind as her, the same UNWORTH TO BREATH THIS AIR! So begone and get out of my *HRKH*'' Before he ends Luffy grab him by his neck.

''What...did you... SAID!?'' Luffy clenched his arm and starts choking this (awful) guy. ''YOU HAVE NO **RIGHT!** ''

''HEY, NO BEATING IN MY BAR! Leave this place and settle this outside!'' Big bartender (Buelno) screamed, but Luffy remain motionless. "I SAID... HUH!?'' Then he saw what he do not expect. Arm of this kid was turning black, slowly it starts to reach his hand. ( _What the hell? Who is he? And how..._ )

''Now, now, none of you have to be brutal here.'' Some strange guy with calm voice said and touch the shoulder of Luffy and in that moment he just felt different, like all his anger disappear. He slowly put old man down.

''*Deep breaths* I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, You're one of the demons that were meant to appear! CURSE ON ALL YOU KIND YOU...''

''As for you, you should not answer on someone's question with such rude words like that. For a man of your age everyone should expect the example to follow for young people, not such childish reactions.'' Strange man said to the awful guy on the ground. Now Luffy could see him. That man looked pretty normal. A bald head, not shaved face, white skin and suit that looks like Sanji's one, but something felt really odd here. Very unnatural.

''Hmph, and what you know about me!?" Old guy asked the stranger

''I know that you were a captain of Marines once, one of the most honorable and noble of them. But one day something gone wrong and all you life fall down, from the great marine to this, I must say quite pathetic.'' Stranger answered

''YOU, you...how!? NO it can't be... you better not...!'' Old guy starts

''I better not mention what cause your fall, but if you insist. I believe it was your d...'' Before stranger end former marine go outside

''Please, don't say it'' Old guy said while tears started flowing from his eyes. It was the last thing they heard from him.

''Ah, ekhm, thank you for stopping that.'' Buelno congrats him

''There is no need to, actually I thought that I might help YOU!'' Stranger point at Luffy

''Me?''

''Aha, you better don't let this kid go wild again or I'll be forced to kick him out!'' Bartender warn him

''Of course, I'll keep my eye on him as long as I can. He'll not cause you any trouble here.'' Stranger said to convince him (yeah, he's never lying)/p

''Good.'' Buelno walked away ''Man, all this screaming just because this kid asked for his drink.''

''HUH!?'' Luffy was very surprised. This guy thinks that they were screaming about a drink? What is...

''So let's take a seat.'' Stranger said from one of the tables.

''Oh, okay.'' Luffy goes to the table and sit down on the opposite side of the table. "You're gonna help me?''  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"''Yes, from what I heard you have to find someone.''

''A woman.'' Luffy answered/p

''Like everyone.'' Stranger said cheerfully

''No, I'm looking for Nico Robin, she's part of my crew and I wont leave without her so tell me where she is!'' Luffy said

''Of course..'' Stranger said to Luffy. ''Oh but where are my manners, I'm helpful vagrant Gregore Oliver Dream.''

''And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! AND I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!'' Luffy said proudly ''Wait, why vagrant?''

''There was a time I was selling mirrors so folk were calling me Master Mirror or Man of Glass, now I'm just helping people with their problems.'' Gregore said ''And you're going to be a Pirate King huh? I heard it's not easy task, how're you want to achieve it?'' Gregore asked (Don't think I'm copying characters! It IS that guy!)

''That's why I need ALL of my crewmates so tell me WHERE IS ROBIN?'' Luffy asked (not very kindly)

''Hmm, well that's odd. As far as I know she's the only one in your crew that has no real purpose to be there.'' Gregore

''What!?'' Luffy was surprised (and pissed) again

''Zoro, your first crewmate and for some people the ''real'' captain on your ship, Sanji, cook on your ship and also very strong warrior who just admires your navigator miss Nami who's an actual brain on your ship along with Usopp who wants poorly to be the bravest man alive and your little mascot, doctor Chopper, really cute, but the least valuable part of your crew. Where you see her there,in what role, archaeologist, second doctor, assassin?''

''HEY, DON'T INSULT MY CREW! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!'' Luffy screamed at smiling Gregore, then something clicked in the luffy's head (maybe brain?) '' _That man, how did he..._?!''

''How do you know so many things about my crew?!''

''How I wouldn't? In the latest days you're the most interesting thing that happened in the last years. An crew that defeated one of the captains of marines, defeat Shchibukai Crocodile, defeat a self proclaiming god and hurt deeply an admiral. This ones are things that I cannot overlook. Especially your interesting new ability.'' Gregore gently smiled but Luffy remained lost and kinda...scared.

''But I'm sure that no one knows about Skypeia or that thing with ,,ice cream''.'' Luffy said

''Well there are some Skypeians that can go from their home and they maybe said something about that too many times, the same thing goes with admiral, it was quite a news, Gouverment even considered rising your bounty, but some people thought that they have to see more. But some people might recognize you as a man who can kill the admiral.'' Gregore answered with cold glance

''I did not killed any admiral!'' Luffy said. He's not a murderer, it's just...

''No, you did not, but believe me when you do, your bounty will raise much, MUCH higher than you can imagine. But can you do it ALONE?'' This last question send shivers down on Luffy spine. What this man knows?

''Oh, I'm sorry I think we start talking very off topic now. You just wanted to find your lost girl.''

''Oh yeah, you know where she is?'' Luffy asked him again.

''I'm sorry, but I must ask. Is this about love?'' Gregore's question surprised rubber man (yes this IS that ''man'')

''What?''

''Love, is love forcing you to chase after her?'' Gregore asked again

''WH...I..hmm'' Luffy tries to find a good word on that. ''She is part of my crew, that's enough you have to know.''

''Yes, but even in the pirate crew can be place for that.'' Gregore answered

''I...it's not your business.'' Luffy answered with little anger in voice

''I suppose not.'' For a moment Gregore looked in space. ''Hehe, that talk is really making me feel like I did this before, but with other man. Is this what you call deja vu?''

''GRRH, THAT'S PISSING ME OFF! ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMMIT!'' Luffy throw the table away out of anger.

And then Luffy saw it. Below the table was purely black space, when he looked around, there was nothing, no walls, no light, just nothing. Luffy quickly looked at Gregore and saw that table is standing again where it was and Gregore himself looked like he doesn't realize or just don't care about what's happening around them.

''Finally realized huh?'' Gregore said and looked at him with cold glance ''Those people really are correct about your lack of intelligence.'' Gregore said sarcastically.

''H...how, when... are you devil fruit user!?'' Luffy asked Gregore and take his defensive stand

''No, of course not, you know how those things taste? Well of course you know, you already ate two of them.'' Gregore raised two fingers ''But don't worry, we have plenty of time and no one to bother us. So why can't we use it and make a deal.'' Gregore asked kindly

Luffy doesn't know what's happening. Everything he knows now is that he is in big trouble, but it's just a taste of what will happen next in the future. (believe me sick shit will happen.)

 **''WHAT, ALREADY OVER!? SO LONG WE WAITED AND YOU JUST!" Okay okay, stop it. I just have some troubles. There are plenty of better things to do and believe me some parts of this story are really hard to write and turn them into words. Also you didn't saw that coming huh? Little, but really important part of the story. In the next chapter there will be continuation of it and whole CP9 arc. I made this into two parts cuz I don't want to leave you with nothing for too long. (like those few months weren't enough) So fav, follow or leave a comment if you like it. And believe me I'm not forgetting about this story and about Nightmares of the past that I'm working now too, check out if you want. BYE! And answer on the question in the title ''EVERYTHING!''**


	4. I agree! Journey to save Robin!

**FINALLY! I'm back! Damn did I missed this! Sorry for being Miura, but I just lost my interest in writing few months ago, but if you are reading it then it means I finally regained my emotional push. Have fun and I hope that I please you with this chapter.**

I agree! Journey to save Robin!

''So, what do you think?'' Gregore asked Luffy like this is just normal conversation.

''GOMU GOMU NO...'' Luffy prepared his attack. In this situation it was only thing that Luffy could think of. Whoever he is, he is dangerous.

'' _This guy knows where Robin is, I'LL MAKE HIM SAY THAT NO MATTER WHAT!_ '' Luffy thought to himself before launching his attack. ''PISTOLET!''

Attack launched his attack with incredible speed and power, but Gregore was just standing there, he even put his hand on his face like he is embarrassed of Luffy.

''* _sigh_ * And I thought that you're more reasonable than this, what a shame.'' Gregore said while Luffy's fist was getting closer to him ''This is just stupid.''

Luffy's fist nearly reached Gregore, but then...

* _ **SLICE**_ *

right before his fist reached him it just has been cut in half. Parts of his hand go in opposite directions and nothing even touched Gregore who did not moved in the slightest. He doesn't move even an inch. Then it hit Luffy.

''AaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Luffy screamed when remains of his hand hit the ground and started spewing blood everywhere

Luffy fell on his knees and screamed even more. This pain was enormous, the last time he felt something like that was when he was tortured in that marine facility few years ago. Luffy tried to get up but every move caused him more pain, but he managed to look up and look at Gregore who slowly walked toward him trough parts of his hand.

''I'm sorry for that brutal treatment, but you gave me no choice.'' Gregore said to Luffy who was still in pain ''It's hard to make a deal when one of the sides is being constantly attacked by other one. Just to let you know for the future.''

Luffy did not respond, only thing he could do know is screaming in pain and slowly losing consciousness due to the massive lose of blood.

''* _sigh_ * But I suppose it's also pointless when one of the sides is dying instead of listening. Here...''' Gregore said and kneel next to Luffy and grabbed his wounded hand.

He put two fingers on his forearm and slide them to the point where his massive wound was starting. Then Luffy stopped screaming. In that moment all that pain that he felt just disappeared. When he looked at his arm it was again in it's normal size and it was fully healed, even blood that spew from his arm disappeared making it look like nothing happened at all. Gregore slowly put his hand on the ground and start talking again.

''Will you finally listen to me and think about what I'm trying to say?'' Gregore asked him with clearly heard irritated tone. Luffy just nodded his head and get up on his feet with Gregore. ''Good.''

''Where is Robin!?" Luffy asked him again.

''I think we've already been in the question section, now we are disgusting a price for my help.'' Gregore explained to Straw Hat.

''NO! YOU DID NOT ANSWER ME!'' Luffy shout at him ''You were just babbling some stuff and did not tell me where she is!''

''That's because I wanted to know the reason for why I should help in finding her.'' Gregore said calmly ''Now that I learned reason and value of my information, I'm going to make a deal with you.''

''ALL RIGHT WE HAVE A DEAL! Now HELP ME find Robin!'' Luffy screamed

''NO! First, you need to learn the price for my help, then you can...'' Greogre tries to end his sentence but...

''I SAID I AGREE! Now help me!'' Luffy interrupted him again

''NO! As I said, first you must learn the price.'' Gregore said and waited few seconds to make sure that Luffy will not interrupt him again. ''...Okay. Price for my help is that, you have to agree to...''

''I AGREE! DEALS ON! TELL ME WHERE ROBIN IS!'' Luffy screamed again. (that's one impatient pirate!)

''Alright, that's IT! If you interrupt me again I'll have to send you to the corner.'' Gregore said and warn him with a finger like some stereotypical teacher from bad comedy.

''What?'' When Luffy heard that he didn't know if Gregore was serious or just tried to make him laugh ''What corner? Even I know that there are no corners in here!''

''Really? And what's over there?'' Gregore pointed at something what was behind Luffy

There was... a corner. It looked like it was taken from very old and dirty house. There were many worms, spider webs and some filth all over it. Luffy was disgusted just by looking at it, he surely wouldn't want to even come close to it, let alone standing in there.

''Now that we have that out of the way, for my help you have to agree for me to take...'' Gregore tries again and (guess what!?)

''GOD! I AGREE! I have nothing that is more significant to me than finding my FRIEND!'' Luffy screamed

''Even your hat and that necklace?'' Gregore pointed that out to make sure if he actually means that.

''...'' Luffy did not said anything for a while, he just grab both of them with his hands remembering everything that they mean to him. His hat from Shanks that he promised to give him back and this necklace that is always making him happy everytime he touches it. Even now he still sees smiling face of Shanks when he set sail on his adventure and that woman with her calming, beautiful voice. Luffy doesn't know if he really can give them away ''And y..you want to take them?''

''No, of course not. They hold great significance in your journey and without them you surely will lose what makes you so interesting, I still want to see the end of this journey.'' Gregore answered with smile on his face ''But, could you do that? sacrifice them to find _her_?''

''I...I don't know.'' Luffy answered as honestly as he could

''Don't know is not the answer..'' Gregore stated ''..but if you don't know this answer then I shall wait. I can't wait to hear it!''

''So... What do you want?'' Luffy asked

''Tsk, tsk, tsk, As I stated before, do not interrupt me again.'' Gregore said with cold glance ''To the Corner! *CLAP* *CLAP*''

Then after Gregore clapped, Luffy suddenly found himself crouching in the corner where Gregore warned him that he'll end up. He could smell and feel everything that was here and for some reason he felt disgusted. He remembered the times when as a little boy he wasn't faced at all when by sight like this, but here something was so awful and disgusting to the point where he wanted to jump away. He tried, but he couldn't. He was able to move, but his every attempt to go away was like erased, like he never even move an inch. He tried to scream, but the same thing happened. He could only listen to what was around him.

''Ahh, that's better. Now to the deal." Gregore said from behind. Luffy was able to hear him, but only thing he could look at is this awful corner. ''Now listen carefully.''

''...'' Luffy doesn't even tried to say anything

''If you want my help, then you have to agree for me to take...'' Gregore stopped talking again maybe to make sure that Luffy will not talk or just to make him stay there for little longer. Either way Luffy hated it. He hated every second of staying in this position. But then something caught his attention. While he looked down at what looked like part of the floor, where was probably the smallest amount of filth and worms he saw... a photo. He tried to see what's on it, he tries to focuse and analyse it. There was a man on this photography, he looked like... SMOKER!? Luffy couldn't tell for sure, but this man look extremely similar except in this photo he was actually smiling and it looked like someone was on his left shoulder, he was holding someone. It looked like a little girl, she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't tell who due to left part of this photo being slightly burned up. '' _Who is that?_ ''

''HEY! Hello, you're listening!?'' Gregore asked loudly to gain his attention again, didn't work. Then he looked at what Luffy was looking at and saw his little discovery and quickly took it to finally make Luffy focus again. ''Hmm, nice little discovery, even I didn't know about that when I took this corner from some ruined house, with this hawk eye *grunt* I'm sure you'll be able to find One Piece in no time!''

''Here you better not lose it, it might help you GREATLY in the future!'' Gregore said and put this photo in Luffy's pocket. ''So, are you listening?''

''Yes.'' Luffy answered

''No distractions or interruptions awaiting you and me?'' Gregore asked again

''No.'' Luffy answered, then he thought " _Get to the point, DAMMIT!_ ''

''Thank you, so for my help I want you to agree for me to take...'' Before he end his sentence he came closer to Luffy to make sure he will hear and said ''...souls of _EVERY_ creature you kill.''

''...'' Luffy couldn't think straight for a moment (like he was _clearly_ doing up until now). Soul of every creature he'll... '' _That...that's absurd, how can he take souls and I said I'm not a murderer. I DID NOT killed anyone, it wasn't ME, IT WAS... who it was?_ ''

'' _So. What's. Your. Answer?_.'' Gregore asked him again.

Luffy could hear Gregore as he talk into his right ear. Something in his... something changed, every word he said just now make Luffy feel unnatural coldness, it was like being on Drum island again, but now without any clothes on the biggest blizzard that could've exist there. At this moment Luffy felt something else. He could feel like he can move, he tries to by looking Gregore in his face, to see who he is truly making this deal. He slowly turn his face to the right side, there he could see him. He was smiling. Smiling. But Luffy did not feel any good emotions from him, it was like looking at this dark void that they are in. Even though he was smiling, there were no emotions coming from this smile except for one, maybe, it was, curiosity. (curiosity is always first step to hell). At that moment Luffy maybe willingly or just by instinct grabbed his necklace. Thankfully it ease his emotions like it always did and give him enough strength to speak.

''Why?'' Luffy finally answered (with... question, yeah) ''Why do you need these souls?''

''Why? Because as you said you're no killer, so when I thought about that I assumed that if you actually decide kill someone then this person will surely deserve that, I assumed that this person will be one of the most awful and despicable beings on these seas and one of these beings I hate the most, evil ones, filthy ones, those that actually does not deserve to live, monsters hiding behind human faces that are feeding on nothing, but suffering of others, that is why I want to take them, to give these souls punishment they deserve.'' Gregore stopped his monologue for a moment ''But there is another reason, more selfish you might say, I want to learn more about the world, I want to see and experience true stories of these people, I want to see this from perspective of these people and have my own adventure! *CLAP* *CLAP*'' After those claps corner disappeared and Luffy fell down on the... (Yeah, on what!? Am I suppose to call it ground, void or nothingness!?)

''So now that we have this out of the way...'' Gregore said while helping Luffy get on his legs ''What is your answer.''

''...I..'' Luffy started, but then (surprisingly) Gregore stopped him

''I'm sorry, but in this situation I CAN'T accept _I don't know_ answer.'' Gregore explained ''Let me get this straight, yes I will take souls of EVERY creature that will die by your hands and yes YOUR hands which means even those that died in the moments that you were, how to put it, enraged, but before you try to reject this I want you to understand something, there is nothing that you SHOULD be afraid about that, up until this point you killed only people that deserved to die, scientists, corrupted marine soldiers, false god that destroyed entire island.''

''What you want to say?'' Luffy asked him

''I want to say that there is no good person that you killed, every drop of blood on your hands and _teeth_ apparently was from veins of bad people. Do you understand?'' Gregore asked him again, but there was no answer ''Of course if you really kill no one then you might call this a free help from nice vagrant who was passing by, how about that? Remember, it's for Robin.''

Luffy thought about it for a second. This man really got a point, these people that died were all awful people and if he agrees then this man that was torturing him will pay for what he did even after death. '' _Degarara_.'' Even now Luffy can hear his awful laugh in his head and that's the price for saving Robin. It's a win either way. Yes, it is. (it's not, believe me)

''I agree!'' Luffy finally spoke

''You sure?'' Gregore asked and only thing he received in exchange was sight of confidence and determination from Luffy's eyes ''Yes, you sure. Deal's on'' at this moment Gregore and Luffy shaked each other's hands. Deal's on.

''Now, TELL ME WHERE ROBIN IS!'' Luffy's face became much bigger when he screamed at Gregore. Surely he grew VERY impatient.

''First, I said I _help_ you find Robin, second stop screaming.'' Gregore answred

''WHAT!?'' Luffy screamed again

''*sigh* Alright scream all you want, but hear me out, I'm going to tell you how to find Robin and believe me this way will be more interesting for you.''

''Okay, say it.'' Luffy now just grew tired of it and waited for the answer

''This is very simple thing, go to the Iceburg's room, hide there and wait until the night, Robin will show up there.'' Gregore said nonchalantly

''WHAT!? But she was there already!'' Luffy questioned Gregore and his help (remember this takes place AFTER her first attack)

''Doesn't mean that she can't be there again.'' Gregore answered ''One more thing, when you'll be waiting there I suggest you waiting for big explosion.''

''Huh? Why wont you just tell me where she is!?'' Luffy questioned him again

''It would be too simple and I don't like simple solutions and believe me if you do it as I say you surely will get her back.'' Gregore answered ''Not like you have any other option besides waiting and being late to find her.''

''Right.'' Luffy admitted ''So! HERE I GO, I'll FIND YOU ROBIN!''

Then Luffy jumped in excitement. Gregore just watched as he was getting higher, higher and higher and higher, lower and lower and lower and *STUMP* as he fall on the void again. ''Ouch'' was only thing he said after this embarrassing scene.

''I'm sorry, but where are you going?'' Gregore asked in confusion.

''I wanted to go to that Ice guy's room.'' Luffy answered as he get up ''Can you, hmm, undo that void.''

''Ah, yes, I'm sorry. *CLAP* *CLAP*'' Gregore clapped with his hands again and suddenly everything came back to normal, they were again in the bar sitting at the table. ''I think we can go now.''

''Yeah!'' Luffy jumped from the table and then he... started to feel a little dizzy, everything was spinning and spinning and he was in each second getting closer to the ground, but thankfully Gregore grabbed Luffy and took him with his arm over his shoulder ''Whatsssh happshening?''

''Heh,heh, it seems that our bodies after we left them had some nice party over here!'' Gregore answered

''Aftsher wha..?'' Luffy asked

''Yeah, what I did was getting our minds out of these bodies and putting them in that area of void where everything happens much slower than here, but I had to put in them some other minds to not make it look to suspicious. Now that I think about that I realize that the better idea would be stopping time.'' Gregore admitted shamefully

''Shtopping wha...''

Gregore after paying for what the drinks that Luffy drank (which was something like 30 each for 1000 Belly for some goddamn reason, Bluemo you F*CK!) he drag him outside and let him sit on the chair that was nearby.

''Now from what I see you should wake up in half an hour and to the sunset remains something like 5 hours so you should be able to get there in time to find hideout and wait for Robin.'' Gregore explained ''and remember to keep this...'' Gregore pointed at necklace

''Uhuh!'' Luffy was too weak to answer and starts to lose consciousness.

''Good, I'll look forward to see you in future.'' Gregore said as he left Luffy there ''Good luck _Monkey D. Luffy._ ''

The last thing he saw was Gregore walking away and then everything fades to blackness.

One and a half hour later

Luffy finally found his way to break into the Iceburg's house, he found some black paint and cover himself in it to look like shadows of people that were walking next to him. He switched between people until he finally get to the door of Iceburg's room. He opened the door, but... it was just a toilet room. Well there are always nice sides, he took one of the towels to clean himself later. He started his inflitration again until he was before big door. (yes, it was unguarded and he wasn't there, sorry, but plot conveniences are needed sometimes) He slowly walked in there and wash himself from the paint. And throw it trough the window. And he could swear that someone screamed at this moment and start screaming ''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, IT'S ALL OVER ME!''. But that did not matter, what mattered now was his plan that he came up with his friends.

*Flashback*

''Luffy WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!'' Nami screamed at him

''Can't talk now! I know where Robin will be! Go to the Ice guy house and wait for explosion! When you see it, RUSH IN! UNDERSTAND!'' Luffy quickly explained

''What!?'' Nami was confused

''What, when, explosion, what!?'' Chopper also lost at the beginning

''Aye, aye captain.'' Zoro just confirmed

''GREAT! HERE I GO!'' Luffy then disappeared leaving only dust that fall on his friends.

''What the hell ZORO!'' Nami screamed at him

''What? We have to go to Iceburg house and wait for explosion for some reason and we will find Robin.'' Zoro explained their captain master plan

''That doesn't make ANY sense.'' Nami dares to question their captain genius

''Either way, we're going to Iceburg place.'' Zoro said while walking away in completely different direc... (NOT THAT WAY YOU MORON!)

''IT'S THAT WAY YOU MORON!'' Nami and Chopper screamed together at their lost, incompetent vice-captain.

*flashback end*

''Shihihi, great plan!'' Luffy congratulate himself (like he _clearly_ should) ''Now where should I hide?''

Luffy look around in the room an then he spotted the bed. ''HA!'' and hide under it. (slightly smarter Luffy).

''GREAT PLAN!'' Luffy congratulate himself again. ''Now for waiting.''

1 second passed, 2 seconds passed, 5 seconds, 10, minute, 2 minutes *STOMP* ''ZzzzZzzzZzzz'' (ah Luffy, how much I despise you! :") Just kidding! But seriously WTF!?)

4 hours later (well that didn't take long)

*BOOOOOOOOM!* (11th september anniversary!?)

''WAAAH!'' explosion make Luffy immediately wake up ''WHAT THE... oh yeah explosion, ROBIN!''

Then suddenly a little portion of light slip into his hideout, when he look at the source of this light he saw Iceburg with open jaw and terrified look in the eyes.

''You... I should've known... STRAW...'' Before he could end Luffy block his mouth with his hand.

''Shh, I heard that Robin will show up here after at big explosion in here, I hid here to find her.'' Luffy explained this 'unusual' situation and let go of Iceburg's mouth ''So PLEASE do not say I'm here!''

''Nico Robin?! Find her!? Wh...'' Before he ended he heard noise outside of his door. Someone was coming. ''Alright stay here and if someone will try to kill me you're going to protect me! Right?''

''If this is Robin then yeah!'' Luffy answered with his usual stupid smile. It did not gave Iceburg much confidence, but it was better than nothing. He left Luffy and sit on his bed to look like nothing happen and waited for someone to come in. Then his wall opened. '' _WH..what is that!?_ '' He thought to himself and then quickly regained his composure once he saw a giant man with bear mask and Nico Robin with him. '' _So, Straw hat wasn't bluffing. But how did he knew!?_ '' Before he could think about it any further he was shot in the shoulder by a big guy.

''What're you doing? We haven't gotten the signal yet.'' Robin asked her unwanted companion

'' _R...ROBIN! That's her! Creepy guy wasn't lying!_ '' Luffy starts to feel like he's ready to go out there, but then he saw someone's hand, it was Iceburg's and it looked like he wanted him to stay _''I should just go there and kick this guy's ass, but I'll trust Mayor guy, but if he'll waste my chance to save Robin I'll kick HIS ass!_ ''

''You can't call someone weakened when he's got enough energy to talk or sit. Just like a good chef wouldn't neglect to prepare the ingredients beforehand, pros would be careful to restrain their victim so that he wouldn't act unexpectedly before the promised time.'' Big guy explained to Robin with his strange analogy (man he really likes to talk shit.)

''HNNGH, So you really are, ghhh CP9! But how did you, ghhh managed to get in here?'' Iceburg tries to speak, but wound was bringing him more pain each time he opened his mouth.

''Devil fruit I ate is called Doa Doa no Mi, it enables me to create doors in any area, no matter how hard the wall is.'' Bluemo explained his (rather disappointing ability)

'' _Man that's one shit ability and I could swear that I heard this voice somewhere!_ '' Luffy just read my mind!

''Hnnghh. I was wrong about the Straw Hat and his crew!'' Iceburg admits his mistake

''There was no mistake, you saw me after all.'' Robin said

''Hah! It was all part of your plan!?'' Iceburg asked them and sit down on the floor and still had his hand under bed. '' _I hope they wont notice._ ''

''Yes, we let you live so you could put the blame on Straw Hat Pirates and if we would kill you before, we would last the chance to find one certain blueprint of certain ship. A blueprint that you inherited from your teacher and when you suspect that you life is on danger you let your most loyal friend take it, Paulie from first dock.'' Bear face let Iceburg know how truly great plan they had ''Now one of our companions is going after him.''

''So you planned _everything?_ '' Iceburg said and tries his hardest to keep his hand hidden under the bed to keep Luffy in check and not let this assassins notice it at the same time. It was hard.

''It seems everything goes as planned.'' Bear guy noticed

''Yes.'' Robin agreed

''Now wait here until I'll call you trough den den mushi, I'll go now and take care of the workers outside and you take care of Iceburg until we will get the plans. After we will get them and you kil Iceburg, Paulie will die to and all blame will be put on Straw Hats, mission will end up a success.''

''Alright.'' Robin agreed

After that Bluemo go outside, after few seconds there were heard first screams and sounds of battle.

''Well, I'm surprised.'' Iceburg admits ''I would never thought that you would show up here. Especially after what happened before.''

''It seems that you underestimated me Iceburg.'' Robin noticed and also noticed that his hand is strangely placed. It was... _''Under his bed?''_

''No, not you, I underestimated that Straw hat. To think that he knew, I was even beginning to think that he really is behind it, but...'' Iceburg then waved with his hand to Luffy to come out and starts to pul his hand from the bed. Robin quickly responded to it with drawing her four guns at pointed at him.

'' _That's the signal! HERE I GO, ROBIN!_ '' Luffy thought and jumped from underneath of Iceburg's bed.

''R..Robin!'' Luffy screamed while he was in the air.

When Robin looked in his direction she looked terrified. It was like she saw a dead man that was just going to kill her. Luffy couldn't recall if he ever saw Robin looking like that.

''Lu...Lu...Luffy!'' Robin couldn't believe it. He's here. '' _How, when, oh no! Luffy, you..._ ''

''Robin HAHAHA!'' Luffy run up to her and hugged her. ''I was looking everywhere for you HAHA! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!''

''Me...me too Luffy.'' Robin could not lie in this situation, she was happy to see him and that's what she hated the most about it. It seems like no matter what she can't truly lose her feelings for this crew. ''But what are you doing here!? How did you found me!?''

''It doesn't matter, a guy named Greg or something helped me out and now we're out of here SHIHIHI!'' Luffy said happily and put her down

''NO! Luffy I CANNOT!'' Robin quickly dismissed this horrible idea

''Huh!?'' Luffy was completely lost now

''I'm sorry, but you and your crew are standing in may way to achieve my dream, I'm not part of your crew anymore and I don't want to have anything in common with you anymore so FORGET about me.'' Robin declared to Luffy

''...'' Luffy stood there silently for a second ''No!''

''WHAT!? WHY!?'' Robin was surprised by this answer '' _Doesn't he know when to give up!?_ ''

''At Alabasta after I saved your life you said that now your life is in my hands now, you said that you will become part of my crew and I'm keeping my promises and protect my friends! And NO MATTER WHAT I'LL NOT GIVE UP!''

''Luffy what you're facing now is far greater danger than anything you encountered in your life. It's too much for you or anyone to handle. So just leave and forget about me!'' Robin tries to convince him

''That's not true and you know it, I've beaten croc, that Skypeia fake god and I've been able to stand up to that Ice cream admiral! And together with our crew we surely can...'''

''No! You can't! What we're dealing with here is something that can destroy entire islands!'' Robin warned him. Then Iceburg spoke

''Islands!? You mean *gulp* Buster Call!?'' Iceburg was shocked. Things quickly became much more dangerous than he expected

''Buster call? You mean that device that calls for nearby fleets to destroy an island?'' Luffy asked like it's not a big deal

''Yes.''

''You know about the Buster Call!?'' Iceburg asked Luffy

''Yeah, I heard about it when ... they told me the story of Robin, I was pissed once I heard it.'' Luffy said and touched his old scars from experiments, talking about it brings back bad memories

''What they? And where...'' Before Iceburg ended he noticed these deep scars that Luffy was now covering '' _Great God, what does he had to survive? NO, I don't wish to know!_ ''

''If you know what this is then you know you can't win with this!'' Robin said to Luffy. She sound more and more broken as she was trying to convince him

''Robin, you know that no matter what we will try to get you back, you know that I'll try no matter what I will have to fight with, no matter if we could die.'' Luffy said it with his usual innocent smile

''But, I don't want any of you to die! Not like...'' Robin then felt like her heart is breaking apart.

''Like who?'' Luffy asked and looked Robin the eyes and understood ''It was your mother, right?''

''They told you about her too right?'' Robin asked him while single tear drop from her eye. Luffy nodded as answer

''I know how you feel Robin. I really do.'' After these words Luffy hugged her to comfort her. At the very least he could do that.

''Me too Nico Robin, I still remember the day when my teacher Tom died at the Enies Lobby. The worst day of my life not only because my mentor died, but also because I had to carry these damn plans for this ship! Pluton, the one that you want to create.'' Iceburg joined their conversation. *PUNCH* and punched the floor with his right hand ''These damn plans! I can't believe I didn't just destroyed them!''

''It's not your fault, you were just doing what your teacher wanted you to do.'' Robin said and regained her composure

''I know, but everything that happens now, it's all because of this... Tom like every other shipwright before him wanted Pluton to save people, but for now these plans did more harm than good for this world.''

''Pluton? Isn't that the thing that Crocodile wanted to have?'' Luffy asked Robin

''Yes, this weapon is said to be a giant ship that can destroy islands like Buster Call, but much faster and more effectively.''

''And if they lay their hands on it everyone will be in danger.'' Iceburg added

''Sadly I think they already did.'' Robin spoke

''Yeah, but the thing is...'' Iceburg started and grabbed attention of Robin ''These plans are fake.''

''WHAT!?" Robin screamed

''Yes, the plans that I gave Paulie were fake and CP9 probably knows about it too and are heading here to interrogate me.'' Iceburg confirmed

''They...Luffy, you need to run away, NOW!'' Robin told Luffy and pointed at the window. Luffy remained motionless

''NO! If they come here I'm going to KICK THEIR ASSES AND THROW THEM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!'' Luffy screamed and punched his hand as signal he's ready to fight

''Straw hat, You don't seem to understand, even though your achievements are impressive I don't think you've ever fought something as dangerous as Cipher Pol!'' Iceburg stated

''I've been holding my own against Ice Cream guy so these guys should be no problem!''

''Straw Hat, to my understanding you've survived fight with Aokiji just because he didn't tried to kill you, but these people are different, they've been killing people since they were kids, they know nothing else but this very thing!'' Iceburg tries his best to reason with Luffy

''Since they were kids huh? _So, they're not that different from me._ ''

''WH...?'' Iceburg was surprised by this sudden change of attitude. Something changed in that very second, his tone of voice, it's very sound. Something was wrong. '' _Something is really wrong with this kid_.''

'' **Hmm, as much as I would want to hear the rest of this story**...'' Suddenly another voice was heard from the other side of the room. When Luffy, Robin and Iceburg looked there they saw four masked people in the door. '' **i think we have to** **leave it** **alone for now and hear another, more interesting one. The one when YOU explain where are the real plans!** '' Man with bull mask pointed at Iceburg

''C...CP9!'' Iceburg said. Luffy couldn't tell if mayor guy was now angry or terrified.

'' **I must say, you've disappointed us, Iceburg, but you straw hat, I must say just that you managed to find the information about our target and sneak up in here is pretty impressive.** '' Guy with Bull head complimented Luffy

''I'm still gonna beat you up! ROBIN IS GOING WITH ME YOU...you...hmm?'' Luffy was ready to fight, but something clicked in his head ''Who are you?''

'' **Hmph, whenever we reveal our identities to someone it means he's already dead.** **So...** '' before bull guy ended the little pigeon landed on his shoulder.

''W..wait! You're...'' Iceburg had no words

All of them started to put down their masks. Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa, Lucci, they're assassins, they're CP9! (What a twist-said Shyamalan in the background)

''It would be better for you if you just hand over these plans to the world government.'' Blueno questioned Iceburg's intelligence

''You've really disappointed us.'' Kaku added

''I wanted to avoid spilling your blood Iceburg-sama, but sadly you've given us no choice.'' And Kalifa just wanted him to feel kinda good

''All this time! You've been working for the Government!''

''Yes. It was really easy to sneak in here and start to work on our own. It was rather disappointing considering how big of a deal you're suppose to be.'' Lucci commented ''Now tell us where plans of Pluton are, the real ones.''

Luffy took his defensive stance and stand right before them. ''And you Straw Hat, we're not going to kill you, after all the blame has to go to someone, so we're only going to beat you up until you'll not be able to stand up.''

''Please, let me do it Lucci.'' Kaku asked Lucci and draw his two swords ''I want him to see how big difference in power is between him and us.''

''If you insist.'' Lucci humbly gave him a chance

''It's pretty saddening to see someone actually try to protect her, there are far more valuable things to die for.'' Kaku commented sarcastically

''Robin is part of my crew AND SHE IS GOING WITH ME!'' Luffy screamed

''Is that so? Hmm. I wonder what you have to say Devil Child.'' Kaku asked Robin

''...'' Robin did not answered

''You ARE going with us Devil of Ohara, right?'' Kaku asked again slightly irritated

''...'' Still no answer

''I'm talking to you Nico Robin!'' Kaku told her ''Or maybe you don't care anymore if we're going to kill your friends or not. What do you say?''

''...'' She tried as hard as she could to hold on to that last spark of hope that she had left

''What... do... you...say?'' Kaku asked, presumably for the last time. Lucci started putting his hand into his pocket where his Den Den Mushi was. This sight was enough to broke her.

''Y...yes, I will.'' Robin said with defeat in her voice '' _I'm sorry Luffy, but I can't let you die like this, I can't watch you all die like this, like my friends, my mother, Ohara._ ''

''Good.'' Kaku answered and Lucci left his Den Den Mushi. ''Now you understand Straw Hat? You're fighting for nothing.''

Luffy was just looking at them, he was angry and was ready to tore these people to shreds. He wanted them to stop talking, he wanted them to stop moving, breathing, he wanted them to...die.

''Gkh!'' Kaku let out silent grunt when he looked at Luffy. For some reason he was shaking a little, like he is...scared. '' _No, I'm not afraid, this guy is in comparison to us is nothing, I don't have to be afraid of him._ ''

Robin left the area that was soon to become battlefield with Iceburg who she was carrying. Kaku stand before Luffy ready to fight. Luffy clenched his fist and Kaku prepared to use his swords and Rokushiki techniques. First one to attack was Luffy with his fist, but Kaku quickly dodged it and attacked Luffy with his swords. Luffy barely managed to avoid his attacks and starts to attack him with punching barrage. Kaku before he was hit by Luffy's fists he jumped over Luffy and prepared to attack him with his Rokushiki technique, but before he could perform it Luffy quickly attacked again. Kaku tried to kick Luffy few times, but his legs were deflected by Luffy, Kaku jumped away before he could get hit and that was the moment when Luffy used

''GOMU GOMU NO! PISTOL!'' Luffy launched his attack, but Kaku dodged it and his fist damaged the window. At this moment Kaku attack Luffy's arm in intention to cut it, but Luffy barely avoided it and the only thing that was left was a wound on his hand, but in comparison experience with pain, this was like nothing. Strangely enough he treated this fight kinda like nothing, even though he wanted them to pay something inside him was making him hold back, like he wants to play with them.

''Huh, You're quite good Straw Hat, you even make me enjoy it a little.'' Kaku complimented him ''Such a shame that someone like you is...''

''Don't you dare to say that!'' Luffy warned him

''Why? Is it because she's your friend? Because there is something between you? You have to face it Straw Hat, she is never going to come back to you, she is going to die. And even if you somehow manage to beat me, then what? You'll have to face with Lucci and He is far stronger than I'm, you HAVE TO face it, there is no way for her to survive and it should stay that way.'' Kaku announce to Luffy ''It's surprising that she was able to even stay alive trough all those years, it seems like she's a disease that is harming this world and you are fighting for not healing it.''

Luffy after these words looked at Robin. The look in her eyes told him that she agrees with him, with everything that Usopp looking guy, with that she is... Now Luffy was angry. He could feel his blood boil and his desire to kill was taking over again. Robin saw that something is happening to him. Then she saw for a second his teeth, they were sharp again just like when he... ''Luffy, WAIT!'' Robin tried to speak to him, but it was no use. Luffy just looked at confused Kaku again.

''What? You're going to just stand there?'' Kaku asked, but no answer came from Luffy, not even a movement. ''Hmph, easier job for me.''

Kaku attacked Luffy with his swords again and then he heard Robin ''Luffy, stop IT!'' when Kaku looked at her she looked terrified '' _What is she..._ '' And then he saw it, Straw Hat was gone, now he was just attacking mid air '' _H..how!?_ '' Then he felt like his right sword stopped moving. When he looked there he saw Straw Hat holding his sword with his finger and these fingers were all black '' _Impossible! HAKI!?_ '' *Ting* Before he could think about it he heard strange noise like someone just cut a part of...metal. That pirate just cut the tip of his sword and right before he attacked he looked Kaku dead in the eyes right before they were consumed by haki. Then he throw that scrap of metal right in Kaku's eye. *splurt*

''AAAAHHHH!'' When Kaku was hit by it he fall on the round and screamed loudly

''KAKU!'' rest of his group excluding Robin screamed in concern and wanted to go there and help him

''STOP!'' Kaku screamed

This pain was unbelievable. He tried to take this scrap from his eye but this caused him only more pain. ''GKHH! You!'' Kaku screamed in outrage and looked at Luffy ''I'm going to kill YOU! KILL YOU!'' Kaku screamed ''I'LL GLADLY SEE YOU AND NICO ROBIN BURN IN HELL!'' Kaku was really furious and quickly attacked Luffy with his on and a half swords. He was attacking more furiously than before. Luffy first was just avoiding them and took some hits here and there, but in time he start to just block them with his black hands. ''YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kaku attacked Luffy with Rokushiki and it hit Luffy, parts of the walls have been destroyed and Luffy was thrown away a little, but not as far as Kaku wanted him to, he wanted him to fly all the way from here into bottom of the ocean. Then he attacked him with it again, but this time Luffy used his hand to hit it before it landed (KARS STYLE!). ''GAAAAAAAH!'' Kaku has been badly damaged in the leg but even though he did not stop his assault, now he was swinging his swords like madman and combine it with Rakyaku, but before he knew it Luffy disappeared again. He looked at his companions, Nico Robin and Iceburg, they all looked terrified and then when he looked around he saw it. Luffy was now behind him in some kind of lightning.

'' _WHAT!? No. NONONONO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ '' He thought to himself

Then Luffy's upper half retake his human form and was ready to tore him to shreds but before it could happen...

''SEIS FLEUR!'' Robin screamed

Then two hands show up on Luffy and one of them make his hand touch his necklace and the other one make him clenched his hand. Luffy started to calm down, his lower parts started to take his human shape, his teeth became normal as well and haki started to leave his body, but even tough Kaku was now safe he was still frozen (LET IT GO!) like a statue.

''Ghh, Ro..Robin?'' Luffy in confusion looked at her, she was scared ''Robin I ah I'm so...''

''AAAAHHH!" Then Lucci screamed at kicked Luffy so hard he fly out of the window and landed between some buildings. (different timeline, same result)

''LUFFY! YOU!'' Robin was angry and create two hands on Lucci and were ready to snap his neck

''What do you think you're doing Nico Robin!'' Lucci asked her

''Ah, hmm, I apologize.'' Robin canceled her attack ''It was out of instinct, I swear.''

*STOMP* Then someone break trough the wall. It's Ronoroa Zoro!

''Huh, where the hell am I!? Oh, ROBIN! WHERE'S LUFFY!?'' Zoro screamed at them. Robin just looked at the window, it was enough for Zoro to get pissed.

''Oh, so that's how is it HUH!?'' Zoro said and attacked Lucci

''TEKKAI!'' Lucci screamed but surprisingly Zoro even managed to hurt him a little bit even with his technique, but just a little.

Zoro started attacking him, but he either dodged his attacks or took them with his Tekkai. Blueno and Kalifa joined the fight. Kalifa attacked with her kicks and Bluemo with his fist, Zoro dodged both of them and hurt a little Bluemo in the face while doing it. He dashed to get a better shot, but like Luffy he was also kicked out by Lucci. (sorry for not giving Zoro more screentime, but sadly his significant fight with Kaku is yet to come.)

''*sigh* It seems like we can finally begin Iceburg.'' Lucci said to Iceburg with menacing (yes that's a Jojo reference) tone.

''Kaku!'' Lucci called for him, but he was still standing like a statue with that one part of his blade still in his eye.

''Two devil fruits...two fruits...two...'' Kaku couldn't believe it, how it could be real, how a human is able to posses two devil fruits?!

(Kaku-YEAH! HOW!? That's complete, lore wrenching BULLSHIT! HOW!?) (I don't know ask the author) (Kaku-YOU'RE THE ONE!) (sorry but no spoilers for you) (Kaku-SPOILERS!?) (I have my own lore and explanation)

When Kaku came back to his senses CP9 interrogate Iceburg and learned where plans are, apparently Tom's other student Cutty Flam who presumably died years ago was still alive and he had the plans. CP9 goes to find him, but before they left and get ready to blow up this place entirely Nami and Chopper approached them. They begged her to came back, Nami even said that she'll give away all money that she has (had) if she has to (she also begged God for not having to), but sadly she goes away and told Nami that they're just standing in her way. Nami on these words fall down and Chopper starts to cry. This sight only make her feel worse, she just wanted it to end. She goes away. And Galley-La (apparently that was the name of it) exploded. Thankfully Nami, Chopper, Paulie, Iceburg and few more people survived. After that Nami starts looking for Zoro and Luffy who were now in very uncomfortable situation. Zoro in Chimney and Luffy between two buildings.

Luffy in this time was still holding his necklace. He still sees and hears that woman, but now something's different, sometimes he sees flashes of his crew, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Robin. He felt happy, so happy, but then he remembered. Soon one of them will be gone. Robin. These people, these monsters. They...

'' _I want to take soul of every being you kill._ '' Deal. This man. Back then Luffy agreed, he agreed for them to suffer, only if he kills them.

''Kill... them...'' Luffy said with weak voice. In this time storm start approaching them, and it seemed that with his every word lightnings were becoming stronger and stronger ''Yes, kill...them''

''...I'll kill them.''

 **To be continued**

 **Well that's the end and what can I say? Some parts took me ALOT longer than I expected and it took FAR too long to make it. I hope that some of you enjoyed it and in the next chapter I think I'll cover perspective of the rest of the crew and go on with the arc and maybe even I will finish it. If you liked it then fav or follow or comment. Do as you wish, I'll be happy either way! Ciao!**


End file.
